Voulez-vous vivre ?
by la mort est l egale de tous
Summary: Moi, Drago Malfoy enfermé pour être né. Moi, qu'on empêche de mourir. Moi, à qui on voudrai faire aimer la vie de nouveau. Moi, qui ai fais des erreurs. Et pourtant lui qui m'aime ! Yaoi, Lemon ! TERMINER !
1. Chapter 1

**chapitre; 1**  
 **Disclaime** r : les personnages de Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas, mais promis l'histoire vient de moi et moi seule!  
 **Couple** : Harry / Drago (Genre on s'y attendait pas)  
 **Rating** : M  
 **Note de l'auteur** : Salut, me revoilà avec une nouvelle fan fiction ! Elle sera assez courte.  
 **Bonne lecture !**  
00000000000o000000000000000000

o00000000000000o0000000000000000o0000000000000o0000

Le tintement d'une clef me fit ouvrir les yeux. Je vis un homme - sûrement un Auror- qui me fixait avec dégoût. Il sourit salement. Alors un autre homme apparut à ses côtés. Il entra dans ma cellule et me prit par les cheveux. Mes précieux cheveux blonds. Il approcha son visage propre du mien, crade et puant:

\- Coucou Malfoy.

Puis me balança dans ma cellule, les membres engourdis et bleuis par les nombreux coups reçus au fil des jours. L'homme ria et cracha :

\- Sale monstre!

Je me tournai vers lui et le foudroyai du regard.

\- Si j'avais ma baguette…

\- Tu ne l'as pas. Tu ne l'auras plus jamais.

Il referma ma cellule. Je me relevai, les membres douloureux, et rangeai ma chemise et refis mes lacets de chaussures: je devais rester présentable. Je m'aperçus que mes bras tremblaient. Je secouai la tête. J'ai eu bien pire. Je m'assis sur la paillasse qui me servait de lit et attendis.  
Après la défaite de Voldemort, tous les gens tatoués de sa marque était tués par le Baiser du Détraqueur. Et moi je devais attendre mon procès avant de mourir. Je devais attendre dans une cellule froide, sale, hideuse et sombre. Moi, un Malfoy.  
J'en étais réduit à un vulgaire mage de bas rang. Je sentis alors quelque chose de froid et d'humide couler le long de mes joues. Je posai ma main sur celle-ci et découvris des larmes. Je les chassai violemment avec rage et criai:

\- Non non non! Merde, fait chier, merde !

Je me levai et me ruai sur les barreaux de ma cellule pour les saisir et tirer dessus de toutes mes forces, les secouant en criant:

\- C'est pas possible! C'est pas possible!

J'avais mal de partout. Mal de devoir mourir, mal de devoir vivre, mal de survivre. Mal, mal…. Je m'effondrai sur le sol de béton couvert de poussière, sur le sol de la cellule, qui me servait d'habitat depuis la fin de la guerre. Ce sol que j'hais, et que je connais par cœur qui me connaît qui a entendu mes pleurs, mes cris, mes hurlements de douleur, de honte et de peur. Ma voix se cassai quand je vis des gouttes tomber sur le sol.  
Je sentis de la bave couler le long de mon menton. Je ne pouvais l'accepter, je ne pouvais pas. Ma vue devint brouillée et j'hurlai:

\- Je ne veux pas, je ne veux pas, c'est pas possible!

Je frappai ma tête contre les barreaux en criant encore et encore. Alors j'entendis du bruit et je relevai la tête puis vit une forme apparaître. Un garde. Il me balança un coup de pied au visage. Je tombai à la renverse et senti du sang avec son gout âpre de fer et d'acidité, il m'emplit la bouche et inonda ma gorge. Je gémis de douleur et me recroquevillai sur moi-même:

\- Ta gueule, sale mangemort !

Je gémis encore quand soudain, je reçus un coup de pied dans le ventre, telle une décharge, je sentis mes boyaux se tordre et je vomis sur le sol. L'homme pesta:

\- T'as dégueulé sur mes chaussures !

Il me frappa la tête sur le sol, puis le noir…  
Ma tête bougeait doucement, roulant sur le béton froid. Alors que je riai, je sentai mon sang couler le long de ma bouche, de mes joues, pour venir s'écraser sur le sol. Riant toujours en bougeant dans tous les sens comme un malade, ce que j'étais devenu:

\- Pauv' taré!

Oui un taré j'étais devenu un taré!

\- Je suis Drago Malfoy… Je suis Drago Malfoy...Je suis Drago Malfoy!

Je riais en repensant à ma mère, elle aussi en prison, elle devait peut être penser à moi, que lui arrivait-il en ce moment ? Puis à mon père, mort il y a quelques mois du baiser. Et bientôt à la mienne. J'allais mourir, je le savais. Tout le monde avait raison, je dois mourir, je suis un traite, un fou, un taré, je suis Drago Malfoy...

\- Je suis Drago Malfoy...

Je heurtai les barreaux de ma cellule. Puis les saisis. Et m'accrochai à elles comme un doudou, un doudou agréable, doux et accueillant, qui empêche de faire des cauchemars. Un jour je m'envolerais retrouver mes amis, mes parents. J'aimerai bien retourner à Poudlard, j'aimais bien Poudlard. C'est l'un des seuls endroits où je me suis senti comme chez moi. Voir mieux que chez moi. Je faisais du balai, volais, apprenais des choses, et tout le monde m'aimais. J'avais toutes les filles à mes pieds et même des garçons:

\- Je suis Drago Malfoy...Je suis Drago Malfoy...

Je serrai un peu plus les barreaux. Dans deux jours aura lieu mon procès et je n'ai pas d'avocat. Rien, je n'ai personne pour plaider ma cause. Je suis seul face à mon destin, pitoyable, je suis pitoyable en fait. Je sens que cela va être une délivrance pour moi de mourir de sentir mon âme se détacher de mon corps, de s'envoler, de partir. Enfin une délivrance, je le veux, maintenant je le veux...

\- Je suis Drago Malfoy...Je suis Drago Malfoy...

O0O

Le procès arriva plus tôt que prévu. Mais peu importe. On me releva et me fit avancer dans les longs couloirs sombre et boueux du sol de la prison d'Azkaban. Mes pieds traînait sur le sol, abimant au passage mes chaussures, mais peu importe, je ne cherchais pas à marcher, je ne cherchais plus à vivre. Je n'avais plus aucun espoir, je ne voulais plus aucun espoir.  
Je levai ma tête et vit une femme, elle me tenait fermement le poignet droit. Elle était belle, les cheveux brun attachés en chignon. La tête haute et le regard loin. La mine résolue. Un tailleur parfait. Peut-être aurais-je pu avoir une femme comme elle et des mini-Malfoy, courant dans une grande maison, avec des rires, des sourires et même quelques fois des pleurs. Comme j'aurai voulu…  
On s'arrêta devant une lourde porte où l'on attendit quelques secondes avant d'entrer dans la salle du tribunal. Je souris. Enfin... On me jeta au centre de la pièce.  
Je tournai la tête pour regarder tous ses gens qui allaient me juger coupable d'être né.  
C'était une pièce ronde, grande. Une cinquantaine de personnes me fixaient tous portant la robe de sorcier. Tous biens habillés. Des femmes, des hommes, des blancs, des noirs, des métisses.  
Une bonne odeur courait dans la salle, une odeur de propre. Je respirai un grand coup. Au centre, une femme se tenait droite comme un I, me fixant durement. Je lui souris et me relevai. Mais un garde me propulsa à terre en hurlant:

\- On ne t'a pas autorisé à te lever, sale traitre!

Je levai les mains en l'air en signe de capitulation. Une voix s'éleva dans la salle:

\- Lève-toi, Drago Lucius Malfoy.

Je me levai lentement et lui fit face. Je remarquai que j'étais couvert de sang de la tête au pied. De ma main tremblotante, je retirais le sang qui coulait de ma bouche. Mes cheveux blond était presque noir de crasse. Ma chemise n'était que haillon et seul mon pantalon restait correct. Mais je gardai le menton droit, fier, arrogant au possible:

\- Voici le procès N°188. De Drago Lucius Malfoy. Né de Lucius Malfoy et de Narcissa Lestrange. Serviteur du lord vaincu Voldemort.

On saisit mon bras droit et déchira ma manche. Le tatouage de Voldemort apparût. Beau, fier. La foule me fixa avec dégoût:

\- Il a été tatoué à l'âge de 18 ans, il était donc déjà majeur. Nous pouvons commencer le procès.

Soudain, une foules d'ombres noir, comme des grandes ailes de corbeaux se levèrent et crièrent à l'unanimité:

\- Le baiser! Voilà ce qu'il lui en coûte de servir le Mal !

Je blêmis et m'effondrai sur le sol. J'attendis que les voix se calment, ce qui mit du temps, beaucoup de temps. Alors je criai :

\- Tuez-moi ... Tuez-moi...

Je regardai la femme droit dans les yeux et tendit mes mains tremblantes:

\- Je suis Drago Malfoy...Je suis Drago Malfoy...

Je me levai et hurlai :

\- Allez-y je n'attends que ça!

Je sentais ma paupière droite tressauter. Je bondis d'un coup et sauta sur la juge. Je la pris par le col et lui crachai dessus. Du sang gicla sur son beau visage mais peu importait :

\- Tuez-moi, je le veux, je le veux!

Des mains me tirèrent et je reçus un sortilège de Stupefix. Je tombai à terre le regard haineux. Mes yeux vaguaient sur ses gens qui me jugeaient moi, Drago Malfoy.  
Alors un silence de plomb tomba sur le tribunal. Je vis la juge se lever et me fixer d'un regard de fer en se massant la gorge.  
Elle ouvrit la bouche. Je l'attendais ce mot " Le baiser" elle articula :

\- Mise en liberté conditionnelle.

Alors la rage fut telle que je me libérai du sort et hurlai :

\- QUOI, quoi !

On m'aplatit sur le sol. La juge me fixa:

\- Si pour toi la mort est une délivrance, alors nous te garderont en vie.

\- Non, vous ne pouvez pas! Je me tuerai, je le ferai !

On me traîna hors de la salle alors que j'hurlai :

\- Sale conne! Salope ! Pétasse! Pute! Sale pute! Va crever! Je suis Drago Malfoy...Je suis Drago Malfoy!

La porte se referma. La même jeune fille qui m'avait tenu le poignet était encore là, à parler avec l'autre Auror qui tenait mon poignet:

\- Jamais ce n'est arrivé...

\- Il le mérite, pour lui c'est pire que de mourir.

Je criai :

\- Je suis là, je vous entends, bande de con! Je vais vous tuer, tous !

La jeune fille me frappa à la tête et je perdis connaissance...

00000000000000000


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**  
 **Disclaimer** : les personnages de Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas, mais promis l'histoire vient de moi et moi seule!

 **Couple** : Harry / Drago (Genre on s'y attendait pas)

 **Rating : M**

 **Note de l'auteur** : hey, me revoilà avec une nouvelle fan fiction ! Elle sera assez courte. Dites-moi un peu ce que vous en pensez dans les commentaires ca m'aiderait beaucoup, merci !Je vais essayer de publier tous les vendredis.

 **Bonne lecture**

00000000000o000000000000000000o00000000000000o0000000000000000o00000000000

Je me réveillai dans ma cellule face contre terre. Je m'aidai de mes coudes pour me lever, crachai du sang et rampai jusqu'au mur. Je posai ma tête contre le mur froid et tout (me) revint en mémoire. Le tribunal, le juge. La sentence, ma sentence. Celle de rester en vie. Par merlin je ne... À quoi cela rimait-il?

Je me levai et vit une femme derrière les barreaux de la cellule. Je reconnus alors Hermione Granger. Cette sang de bourbe osait se tenir devant moi. Je me relevai et sautai sur les barreaux, heurtant mon crâne au passage ce qui me fit pousser un râle de douleur:

\- Malfoy, je suis contente qu'il ait été décidé de te faire vivre.

Je levai la tête et la fixai. Elle était belle, Hermione, mis à part son sang impur, c'était une jolie fille. Avec ses cheveux ondulés, qui lui arrivait aux épaules. Et son tailleur, son pantalon parfait. Elle semblait bien dans sa peau, dans sa tête. Mon exact contraire à ce moment-là...

\- Sale sang de bourbe, va-t-en!

Elle continua comme si rien n'était:

\- Tu vas partir loin de tous et de tout. Tu vas apprendre à vivre.

\- Casse-toi.

Je ne savais pas si ses paroles devaient me réconforter ou non, alors j'hurlai:

\- Ta gueule Granger.

Elle se stoppa et me fixa de ses yeux marrons; Elle se maquillait et elle avait raison, ça lui allait bien:

\- Je suis heureuse de t'avoir revus Drago, porte toi bien.

\- Je suis Drago Malfoy, ta gueule… Ta gueule!

Je secouai violemment les barreaux, aussi elle tourna les talons et disparut, j'entendais encore ses talons qui tapaient sur le carrelage froid. Je m'effondrai et me mis à trembler. Au bout d'un temps dont je ne saurais dire, une seconde, une heure, des heures peut-être des jours, un Auror vint me chercher:

\- Lève-toi Malfoy.

-Ils ont changés d'avis !

\- Alors ça, sûrement pas.

Il me menotta et me fit traverser le couloir, puis pris (prîmes) un ascenseur et encore un couloir. Alors il me banda les yeux pour me faire sortir. Un air froid me frappa le visage et tous mes membres. Je me stoppai: l'air était doux un peu chaud et mes poils bonds se hérissèrent sur mes bras.

\- Bon, t'avances ?

On me donna un violent coup dans le dos et me tira en avant. Alors on me retira mon bandeau. J'étais devant un avion. Une machine moldue. Jamais je n'en avais pris et d'ailleurs, je ne voyais pas l'intérêt d'en prendre.

\- Je vais ou ?

\- Tais-toi !

On me fit monter les marches. Je traversai un couloir vide et entrai dans une pièce composée de trois tables avec des fauteuils attachés au sol. On me fit asseoir devant l'une des tables. Je m'installai dans un fauteuil et on me menotta les mains, les attachant aux accoudoirs. Je sifflai et hurlai:

\- Je vais où ?

Le garde se tourna vers moi et me mit un coup de poing dans le visage. Ma tête heurta l'appuie-tête et mon nez se mit à saigner. Ca faisait mal, j'avais même très mal, je murmurai :

\- Je suis Drago Malfoy...Je suis Drago Malfoy... Je suis Drago Malfoy...

Une jeune femme entra dans la pièce. Les gardes s'étaient assis sur les sièges à mon opposé.

Elle croisa mon regard et son visage eut un rictus de dégoût. Ça devait être une mage, car elle avait une baguette dans sa poche. Mais elle portait pourtant d'horrible habit moldu.

\- Vous voulez quelque chose, monsieur ?

\- Non, ça va, merci.

\- Vous retrouvez Monsieur directement en France.

\- Parfait.

Qui est monsieur ?

\- C'est qui ? Criai-je, du sang gicla sur la table.

\- Ferme ta gueule, si tu ne veux pas un anesthésiant.

\- J'en veux un..J'en veux un !

Je me mis droit comme un I sur mon siège sautillant dessus comme un gamin. Le garde me regarda et secoua la tête.

\- C'est incroyable comme Voldemort la détruit.

\- Je suis Drago Malfoy...Je suis Drago Malfoy ...

\- Ça va, on a compris...

L'autre garde dit :

\- Je comprends pas qu'il veuille le voir lui. Je ne comprends pas !

\- Je crois que personne ne comprend.

Je me mis au fond de l'assise et regardai par le hublot. Les nuages volaient, non, nous volions. Je fermai les yeux et revis ma mère. Elle me souriait. Elle avait un visage doux, le visage une mère. Enfin plutôt le visage d'un prédateur qui sourit avec des yeux injectés de sang et de honte. Avec le visage détruit par la recherche du pouvoir. J'ouvris les yeux, j'étais encore dans l'avion. La jeune fille venait de poser un plateau remplis de nourriture devant moi.

Je voulus me jeter dessus mais mes menottes m'en empêchaient. Je me tournai vers les gardes et hurlai comme un débile.

\- J'ai faim!

La serveuse me fixa dégouté. Les gardes ne firent rien, continuant leur partie d'échec magique. En plus, le garde à droite était déjà foutu. L'autre n'avait plus que deux coups à faire et c'était échec et mat. Je soufflai et regardai de nouveau le hublot, évitant de regarder cette nourriture qui paraissait bonne. Il faisait nuit, Je vis des lumières venant de la terre, des milliers de lumières, certaines rouges d'autres jaunes.

\- Je suis Drago Malfoy... Je suis Drago Malfoy...

Je sentis qu'on me secouait, je soulevai une paupière et vit la jeune fille qui me parlait d'une voix peu amicale:

\- Allez lève-toi !

Je papillonnai des yeux et me levai. Je n'avais que mes menottes aux poignets. Je m'étirai comme je pouvais et dit:

\- On est où ?

\- En France.

\- Quoi? Mais je ne sais pas parler français moi!

Un des gardes me prit le bras et me tira hors de la pièce.

\- Tu apprendras.

Je sortis de l'avions il faisait chaud. Nous devions être au mois de juin. Je soufflai et rentra dans l'aéroport assez immense et recouvert de vitre. On aurait presque dit un aquarium gigantesque:

\- On est où en France, à Paris ?

\- Non, à Lyon.

\- Lion ?

Le garde secoua la tête et me fit arrêter devant un portique. Un moldu approcha:

\- Heu... pourquoi ce jeune homme est si mal en point?

Le garde montra un papier, le moldu hocha la tête. Des autres moldus me fixèrent. Le garde prit son téléphone.

\- Oui, nous sommes à Lyon, oui Monsieur, bien monsieur.

Il raccrocha et me fit presser le pas afin de sortir du grand bâtiment et l'on entra dans une voiture. Ils me firent ensuite monter dans un hôtel quatre étoiles. Je soufflai.

\- Tiens, vous avez enfin compris à quel rang j'appartiens.

Je reçus un coup de poing entre les omoplates. Je toussai et grimaçai. On prit l'ascenseur puis on traversa le couloir au sol recouvert de moquette rouge. Un garde ouvrit une porte, le numéro 08. On me jeta alors dans une pièce, une chambre. Une luxueuse chambre. Putain, mais ça rime à quoi tout ça. Je me précipitai sur la porte en bois et essaya d'ouvrir, mais rien ils avaient surement refermé derrière:

-Merde.

Je me tournai vers les fenêtres. Je tapai dessus avec mes coudes. Du double vitrage, c'est bien ma veine. Je m'assis sur le lit et cherchai dans la pièce quelque chose qui aurait pu me servir, alors je la vis. Une cordelette. Celle qui servait à appeler un réceptionniste dans les hôtels de luxe. Je grimpai sur le lit et tirai dessus, elle se déchira dans un bruit sourd.

\- Voici mon salut.

Je fis un nœud coulissant en essayant de faire un putain de nœud. Je pris une chaise, montai dessus pour retirer ce magnifique lustre en verre soufflé. (Enfin bref je jetai le lustre ce qui fit éparpiller de milliers de millier…) Eh j'ai pas le temps là, je dois mourir. Je passai la corde dans l'attache du lustre et fit un autre nœud. Je passai ma tête dans la corde et serra pour que le nœud soit proche de ma gorge. Le plus rapide possible, s'il vous plaît. Je me vis alors dans un immense miroir accroché au mur opposé.

J'étais...ignoble, indigne d'un Malfoy. Non plutôt d'un mec drogué et proche de sa mort. Mes yeux étaient rouge, ma paupière gauche tressautait sans cesse, mon nez était dégoulinant de sang et ma lèvre fendu. J'arrangeai les pans et le col de ma chemise. Je défroissai mon pantalon et passa ma main sale dans mes cheveux abimés. Mes beaux cheveux, le symbole des Malfoy. Je restai droit, fixant mon reflet plongeant mes yeux dans ce reflet. Moi Drago Malfoy.

-Je suis Drago Malfoy... Je suis Drago Malfoy...

Je souris voilà j'étais prêt, prêt à retrouver mon père. Je fermai les yeux et prit une grande respiration, je sentis mon corps trembler. Je poussai d'un coup de pied la chaise qui me tenait et mes pieds furent dans le vide. Je ne bougeai pas, je voulais me voir mourir dignement. Je murmurais entre deux respirations saccadées:

\- Je...suis...Drago...Malfoy...

Je sentis des larmes monter de mes yeux. Je sentis mon esprit divaguer. Je ne sentais...plus rien. Comme si j'étais dans une bulle opaque, une grosse bulle de savon qu'on s'amuse à faire quand on est enfants. Je riais... Je crois, je ne sais plus. J'entendais des voix. Des murmures, peut être celle de mon père... Non, elle est trop aigue pour l'être. Alors ma mère. Trop peu féminine... Qui ? Je vis noir, puis rouge, puis noir puis rouge puis une lumière blanche. Blanche comme le soleil… Donc un peu jaune. Elle fait mal! Entrer au paradis fait mal ? Je veux plus souffrir ! J'entends des voix, encore les même je veux les chasser mais je ne peux bouger. Mes lèvres ne remuent plus, mes yeux...je suis Drago Malfoy...je suis...

\- Drago ...Putain... Drago!

Une voix... De qui est-elle ? Je vois une forme devant mes yeux, une forme blanche avec des cheveux brun foncés. Mes yeux papillonnent.

\- Drago, serre ma main.

Je serrai une main ? Oui... je le sens, je le sens, un peu, une main chaude, qui caressait mes doigts. Moi je ne serrai pas autant pourquoi veut-elle que je serre ? Mais merde pourquoi ne pas me laisser mourir tranquille enfin !

\- Il va vivre !

\- Je l'espère bien.

\- Ne vous en fait pas Monsieur Potter nous avons tout en main.

Alors je me mis à hurler...

chapitre corrigé

OoO !

 _Alors surpris ou vous vous y attendiez ? dites-moi tout :p et à la semaine prochaine_


	3. Chapter 3

**chapter 3**

 **corrigé**

bonne lecture!

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Une lumière trop forte à mon gout. Je murmure.

\- Moins.

La lumière baisse doucement. J'ouvre les yeux et me lève sur mes coudes je suis dans un lit. Un beau lit. Je tournai la tête et vis à côté de moi Potter. Harry Potter assit sur le côté de mon lit. J'hurlai d'une voix cassée.

\- Potter sale...

Je voulus lui sauter dessus mais aucun de mes muscles ne voulurent le bougeaient. Je sifflai.

\- Tu m'as fait quoi Potter?

Potter baya devant moi. Moi Drago Malfoy. Puis s'étira.

\- Salut drago. Ça fait combien de temps qu'on ne s'est pas vu ?

\- Je sais pas.

Il se leva et dit.

\- Moi je vais te le dire ça fait maintenant deux ans. Tu as maintenant 20 ans et moi de même c'est dingue comme le temps passe vite.

\- Parle pour toi !

Je me massai ma gorge. J'avais mal.

\- Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir laissé crever. Ca ne devait surement pas te gêner toi. Je suis un Malfoy !

Drago...Non Harry...ma tête me fait mal...mal-foy.. L'autre se retourna c'est vrai il avait changé. Pas en taille ça c'est sûr mais il était élégant. Une chemise en main avec un gilet chemise noir les cheveux courts enfin dompter.

\- Je ne veux pas.

\- Mais moi je veux.

\- Tu ne fais pas tout ce que tu veux dans la vie Drago.

\- Maintenant si.

\- Je…

Je me jetai sur lui, mon corps hurla mais je m'en foutais. Il heurta le sol. Je lui montai dessus t-elle une bête enrager. Je lui pris le col de sa chemise et frappa sa tête contre le sol mais il ne faisait rien il me regardait faire, fou de colère, j'hurlai.

\- Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas tué pendant la guerre, pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Je veux mourir. Je veux...

Je frappai encore du sang marqua le tapis. Rien à faire. Potter me fixait de ses incroyables yeux bruns.

\- Connard !

Je le relâchai et me levai. Je tournai en rond en frappant tout ce qui me passait sous la main. Je saignais, rien à faire je m'en fou.

\- Tue-moi. Tu as déjà tué vas-y. Je le veux. Ma vie ne rime à rien ici.

Je m'approchai doucement de lui, lui pris sa baguette qu'il avait dans sa poche et la mise dans ses mains. Je posai l'autre bout contre ma tempe. Je le fixais de mes yeux fous.

\- Vas y, vas-y Potter !

Il me regardait avec des yeux sans haine ni joie de me tuer mais d'ailleurs je m'en fou.

\- Allez merde.

L'autre baissa sa baguette. Je la remis sur ma tempe et lui hurlai à la gueule.

\- Vas y merde.

\- Non Drago.

\- Je te l'ordonne.

\- Je refuse.

Je reculai et répétai.

\- Tu refuses... Tu refuses après ce que tu as fait.

Il le regarda et fit.

\- Je viens pour t'aider.

\- Alors tue-moi, je ne veux que cette aide.

\- Non je vais te prendre avec moi, tu vas allez travailler, tu vas vivre ici en France.

\- Je veux pas.

Hurlais-je.

\- Je ne te donne pas le choix.

\- Pourquoi tu fais ça, sale...

Il me coupa.

\- J'ai une dette envers toi.

Je me stoppai, je ne bougeai plus, j'avais un bras sur une chaise et l'autre prêt à frapper une lampe. Je répétais.

\- Quoi ?

Harry.. Potter s'assit sur un fauteuil jaune pisse.

\- Lors de la guerre ton père ma sauver d'un mangemort. Ton père est mort, je veux que cette dette ce soit toi qui en profite.

\- Je ne la veux pas je l'annule, casses-toi maintenant.

\- C'est moi qui est fait en sorte que tu ne reçois pas le baiser du détraqueur. C'est moi qui t'es fait venir ici.

\- Je ne demande rien de tout ça.

\- je sais, mais ton père surement.

Mon visage tourna rouge de colère, je serrai les poings qui retombèrent contre mon corps mince.

\- Ne parle pas de mon père, tu as bien autorisé qu'il reçoit le baiser.

\- Je n'ai pas eu mon mot à dire.

\- Tais-toi.

\- Drago je veux t'aider.

Je le regardai, il semblait si...je sais pas enfaite.

\- J'y gagne quoi ?

\- Une nouvelle vie en France, personne n'a le droit de t'arrêter et d'ailleurs peu de gens te connaisse.  
Je fronçai les sourcils.

\- Ouais.

Il me sourit.

\- Va prendre une douche je t'attend.

Mon regard glissa sur la porte du fond. Une douche ! De l'eau chaude. Un sentiment de vie prit mon corps, un sentiment qui n'était venu à moi depuis 4 ans. Je fusillai du regard Potter et fonçai dans la salle de bain. Je fermai à clef et me glissai sous l'eau chaude...


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter : 4**

 **Disclaime** r : Les personnages de Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas, mais promis l'histoire vient de moi et moi seule!

 **Couple** : Harry / Drago (Genre on s'y attendait pas)

 **Rating : M**

 **Note de l'auteur** : Salut, me revoilà avec une nouvelle fan fiction ! Elle est encore une fois très courte, mais je vous avoue que pendant les vacances c'est pas très facile.

 **Bonne lecture !**

00000000000o000000000000000000o00000000000000o0000000000000000o0000000000000o0000

Je me tournai, hum… Je ne me souvenais pas que ma paillasse était aussi douce, ni dotée d'un coussin, ça non plus, je ne m'en souvenais pas.

Brusquement je me relevai ; Je n'étais plus dans ma cellule, mais dans une chambre, celle de mon très cher et nouvel ami Potter. Je me frottais les yeux, les membres engourdis, relevais mon buste mais retombait, comme désarticulé. Je n'en pouvais plus.

Soudain la porte s'ouvrit, je relevais une paupière et vis Potter, un bol à la main. Il approcha doucement à pas de loup de mon lit, et posa sur la table de chevet le bol fumant. Un doux parfum s'en échappa, cela sentait si bon. Potter se tourna vers moi, je fermai d'un coup mes yeux et attendis.

Alors je sentis un effleurement, comme une caresse. Elle toucha mon front, descendant sur ma joue. Et moi je ne bougeais pas, d'abord quelque peu choqué par ce geste et ensuite parce que c'était agréable de sentir la peau douce de quelqu'un. C'était doux, gentil, comme une preuve de tendresse. Quand cette caresse s'arrêta je remuai dans le lit et m'endormi de nouveau.

Une enfant, vêtue en jupe rose. Elle courait, ses tresses parfaites voletant dans le vent. Elle hurlait, de lourdes larmes coulaient sur son magnifique visage lisse. Son visage se déforma à cause de la douleur, elle tomba à terre. Le corps disloqué, son ruban rose se détacha de l'une de ses tresses, que j'enflammais d'un incendio. Puis je me mis à rire, mon corps convulsant, alors que je riais de l'agonie de cette gamine.

Par Merlin… Alors, j'aperçu un homme courir vers moi, avec sa vulgaire baguette de bas rang. Je lui lançai mon sort préféré, endoloris. L'homme tomba à terre, se roulant en boule, son corps se tordait, du sang s'échappait de sa bouche, il hurlait encore et encore, en pleurant. Et il s'éteint, murmurant le nom de sa petite fille, celle que je venais de tuer. Elle se nommait Sarah.

Je hurlai et me réveillai, haletant, mais je n'arrivais pas à reprendre ma respiration, mon cœur me serrait, j'avais terriblement mal. Pourquoi avais-je fait cela? Pourquoi avais-je fait tout ce mal? Le visage de l'enfant me revint en mémoire, elle me fixait, de ses yeux encore remplis d'innocence au moment où j'ai lancé le sort, la condamnant.

Des mains m'empoignèrent les épaules et me secouèrent:

-Drago! Drago calme toi! Répond moi, Drago… Drago, sert ma main!

Non, je veux pas, je veux plus, je chassai la main que Potter tentait de me faire tenir. Je murmurai à mon tour:

-Je suis Drago Malfoy….Je suis Drago Malfoy…

-Drago calme toi !

Je secouai la tête comme un possédé, j'avais mal! Je posai ma main sur mon cœur et je serais. Trop mal, pourquoi vivais-je encore ? Pourquoi, pourquoi ne voulais-je plus penser à ce que j'avais fait? Je ne voulais plus voir ses images horribles, me hantant chaque huit, je ne voulais plus entendre ses cris, ses hurlements, ses pleurs, ses cris qui me suppliant, "non! pitié!", je ne voulais plus.

Une douleur me prit le bras, je sentis quelque chose rentrait dans ma peau, ça faisait mal. La voix de Potter arriva à mes oreilles:

-Ca va aller Drago, calme toi, chut…

Je sentis mon corps devenir mou, je tombai contre le torse de Potter et collais mon visage dans son cou, il posa sa main sur ma tête et murmura:

-Chut, voilà, calme toi, laisse toi faire.

Alors plus rien.

O0O

Je m'étirais, j'avais trop bien dormi. Je me levai du lit et sorti de la chambre. Potter avait un grand appartement, avec un salon spacieux tout peint de blanc, une cuisine à côté du salon et une belle et grande baie vitré, donnant sur des quais. Je croisais mes bras contre ma poitrine, je pensais que dans la nuit, j'avais fait un cauchemar mais je ne m'en souvenais pas. Peu importe. Potter était dans la cuisine, il me sourit:

-Tu as bien dormi ?

-Hum.

-Tu as faim ?

-Et si je veux rentrer en Angleterre ?

-Drago…

-Alors ?

-Et bien, tu retourneras en prison.

Il me tendit une assiette dans laquelle il y avait une omelette et du bacon. Je sautai dessus enfournant tout dans ma bouche:

-Tu ne peux pas utiliser des couverts?

Je regardai ses étranges instruments, cela faisait deux ans que je ne m'en étais pas servi. Car à la prison on en avait pas ou très peu et quand on en avait, c'était des cuillères sales. Je pris la fourchette dans mes mains et la plaçait comme dans mes souvenirs. Je piquai mon assiette mais le bacon m'échappa:

-Ne me dit pas que tu ne sais plus te servir de couvert ?!

-Ta gueule !

L'autre ricana, je lui lança un regard noir, il mit sa main devant sa bouche et fit volte-face pour ranger des affaires. Je refis une nouvelle tentative et cette fois-ci, la fourchette arriva jusqu'à ma bouche. Je souris, fier de moi, mais quand Potter se tourna, je repris un air froid et neutre:

-Tiens.

Il me tendit un cachet rond et blanc:

-C'est quoi ?

-Pour te calmer.

-Je suis calme !

-Prend-le.

Il me prit mon assiette vide et la lavais d'un coup de baguette. Magie… et moi, ma baguette, pouvais-je encore l'utiliser?

-J'ai le droit à ma baguette ?

-Non.

-Pourquoi ?

-Question idiote Drago, tu es encore potentiellement dangereux.

Ho oui….très dangereux. Je me levai et broyait le médicament dans ma main, je ne prendrai pas ce truc. Potter me vit car il jura:

-T'es con Drago !

-Tout comme toi, mon cher.

Potter me montra le canapé:

-Pour l'instant, je ne peux pas te donner l'autre chambre, c'est mon bureau donc en attendant, tu vas dormir là.

-Super.

-Arrête de te plaindre.

-Alors laisse-moi partir.

-Non.

-Pourquoi ?

-Je te l'ai déjà dit!

-Je m'en fou, alors laisse-moi partir!

-Non.

-Tu fais chier.

Je m'avachis sur le canapé et mon regard vint alors se perdre à l'extérieur, s'habituant à voir de nouveau la vie, comme un ciel bleu, des nuages, un oiseau qui passe, un arbre ou une mouche. Cela faisait deux ans que je n'avais pas vu pareil spectacle de la nature et cela m'avais terriblement manqué.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
A vendredi prochain !


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Disclaimer : Les personnages de Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas, mais promis l'histoire vient de moi et moi seule!

Couple : Harry / Drago (Genre on s'y attendait pas)

Rating : M

Note de l'auteur : Salut, me revoilà avec une nouvelle fan fiction !

Bonne lecture !

00000000000o000000000000000000o00000000000000o0000000000000000o0000000000000o0000

Je pris une nouvelle douche dans la grande salle de bain jointe à la chambre de Potter. J'enfilais un pull et un jean noir. Mes cheveux était incroyablement long. Je hurlais dans la salle de bain:

\- Machin!

Une voix sourde répondis:

\- Oui ?

\- Je peux utiliser tes ciseaux?

Soudain la porte s'ouvrit sur le brun:

\- Lâche ce ciseaux!

Je fronçais les sourcils et posais le-dit ciseaux:

\- heu... ça va aller…

\- Je sais très bien que tu as des penchants

suicidaires !

Je soufflais et lui tendis " l'arme ":

\- Je veux juste mec couper les cheveux. Ils sont…

Je passais ma main dedans:

\- Trop long.

\- hum…

Ils m'arrivait dans le dos c 'était horrible.

\- On dirait ton père.

\- Ta gueule.

Je fulminais et je le fit sortir de la salle de bain:

\- bon laisse-moi finir de m'habiller.

Je soufflais et regardais mon reflet en caressant ma cicatrice sur le cou. Pourquoi m'aidait-il en me donnant un toit, je ne comprenais pas ? Je sorti de la salle de bain et le trouvais dans le salon:

\- J'ai pris un rendez-vous chez le coiffeur.

\- Je peux me le faire !

\- Où sont tes bonne manière d'aristocrate?

\- Dans ton cul.

Je lui tirais la langue et parti vers la fenêtre où je m'assis sur le bord. Un homme passa avec un sac et un café Starbucks à la main,sûrement un homme d'affaires:

\- Tu regardes quoi ?

\- Rien.

L'autre s'assit en face de moi. Je posa ma tête contre la vitre. Elle se remplissait de buée.

\- T'as peur de vivre ?

Potter me fixa de ses yeux vert. Il souris et rajusta ses horrible lunette rondes:

\- Non, enfin si au début même un peu après mais une fois qu'on a un but, on est bien, on n'a plus peur !

\- C'est quoi ton but?

\- Secret

.  
Il me fit un clin d'œil:

\- Et toi Drago?

\- Je n'en ai pas j'en suis à la première phase.

\- c'est à dire ?

\- j'ai peur de vivre !

Le brun se leva:

\- Aller vient, ton coiffeur t'attend.

On entra dans la boutique. Potter parla en français à une femme en jupe. Elle hocha la tête et me prit par les épaules:

-Je revins, à plus.

-Hé, je sais pas parler français.

\- Je reviens dans dix minutes, ça ira bien !

Et il sorti. Pourquoi moi ?

Je m'enfonçais dans le fauteuil rouge en faux cuir. Un jeune garçon approcha et plongea ses mains dans mes cheveux . Il sourit à mon reflet. Ses mains étaient douce. Pourquoi ces mains sont-elles douces ? Mille questions trottait dans ma tête et aucune ne trouvait de réponse. Pourquoi Potter. Pourquoi la vie, pourquoi ne pouvais-je pas mourir, pourquoi voulais-je mourir, je savais pas , pourquoi être en France , pourquoi Voldemort, en plus c'est moche comme nom.

\- Alors.

Je relevai la tête, Harry était derrière moi.

-C'est parfait.

Je regardais mon reflet. Mes cheveux! J'avais les cheveux beaucoup plus court, jusqu'aux oreilles, une coupe un peu comme avant mais plus" cool ", moins stricte.

-Ça te plait?

Je hochai gentiment la tête. Il paya et salua les employés. Derrière la vitre, je vis le jeune garçon me sourire. Je baissais la tête et suivis Potter dans la rue:

\- Tu as fait quoi?

Potter montra une mallette:

\- Je travail moi !

\- Tu fais quoi ?

-Je suis Auror !

\- Bien évidemment, Monsieur Potter défend le bien jusqu'au bout.

\- Arrête Drago c'est puéril.

Je me renfrognais et passais la main dans mes cheveux. C'était agréable de sentir à nouveau l'air passer entre les mèches…

\- Il faut te trouver un travail.

\- Oh…

Potter s'arrêta et s'adossa à un mur. Il me détailla de la tête au pied:

\- Bon, tu ne sais pas parler français.

\- Pourquoi venir en France?

\- Chut, tu n'as pas de diplômes.

\- Désolé j'étais en prison.

\- Tais-toi… Tu es jeune, et beau.

\- Enfin tu le remarques, Potter.

-Mmm, tu pourrais travailler dans un bar ou un café, tout au plus.

Je soufflais et balayais son "café":

\- Je suis Drago…

\- Malfoy, je ne veux pas, moi, un aristocrate travailler dans…

\- Un vulgaire café …

Harry sourit a notre petit jeux.

\- Moi, je connais un bar qui t'accepterai, je sais qu'il y a pas mal d'anglais.

On fit face à un bar à la devanture de bois. Un truc sympa à l'intérieur petit comptoir sur le côté en bois d'ébène . Derrière lequel un serveur se tenait...

Les murs en bois vernis abondait de beaux miroirs du style du XVIII siècle et de haut lustres de cristal. Des tables en bois éparpillées un peu partout dans la pièce, avec des chaises recouvertes d'un tissus bleu marine.

\- Bonjour, Monsieur Potter.

Je me tournais vers la voix. Le serveur derrière le contour nous sourit. C'était un jeune homme blond, la vingtaine.

\- Salut, Salomé.

\- Je vous sers quelque chose?

\- Ton patron est la?

Il hocha la tête et parla en français. Une femme arriva en râlant puis sourit:

\- Mon anglais préféré.

\- Bonjour…

Je regarda la fille brune, gracieuse avec de belles jambes, un chemisier blanc et un gilet-veste doté un nœud papillon, un pantalon noir et des escarpins:

\- Je peux vous parler?

Elle hocha la tête et pointa du doigt une table au fond. Harry me donna discrètement un billet et me montra le comptoir du regard.

Soudain je repensais à la prison. Je repensais à ses deux ans de terreur ,de peur , de douleur. Je suffoquais quand je senti ma peau me tirer par le manque d'eau et de nourriture, le son de mon ventre qui se tordait. Les coups de pieds, les insultes, les rires, les bruits qui frémissait dans mon oreille.

Je m'appuyai contre le bar et pressait mes tempes.

\- Tout va bien, monsieur ?

Je relevais la tête et croisait le regard bleu du serveur. Un beau bleu, bleu comme le ciel. Je hochais la tête:

\- Donnez-moi un verre de whisky.

Je m'échouais sur le tabouret et tirais sur mon long corps squelettique pour m'assoir. Un verre arriva jusqu'à moi, que je bu en deux gorgé. Le liquide coula le long de ma gorge. C'était agréable, ça m'avait manqué:

\- Un autre !

Il me servit un autre verre que je bu avec lenteur. Je regarda l'intérieur du café:

\- Vous est anglais?

Je regarda le serveur:

\- Oui.

Il rangea un verre, pour en laver un autre. Il avait du cachet, avec son gilet noir et sa chemise blanche, son nœud papillon noir. Et ces cheveux blond. Un blond chaud, alors que le mien était froid, dur. Ses cheveux montait en volume sur le sommet de son crâne en une coupe structurée, élégante:

\- Pourquoi être venu en France?

\- Je sais pas.

Il déploya un sourire lumineux, absolument craquant :

\- Vous faisiez quoi avant, sans être indiscret?

\- Ça l'est. Dit une voix derrière moi.

Je me tournais vers Potter, qui me donna un pichenette sur le front.

\- Il était en prison. Et je lui ai permis d'en sortir.

Le serveur me regarda admirativement. Je baissais les yeux.

-Drago, tu commence dès demain matin. Tu remercieras ta nouvelle patronne.

La femme en question sourit et parla avec un mauvais anglais:

\- J'espère que vous serez aussi bien que mon jeune Salomé.

Ce dernier sourit:

\- Demain, 8 h.

Je hochais la tête. Potter fini mon verre. Je râla:

\- Hé,c'est mon verre!

\- C'est mon argent.

\- Tu me fait ch…

\- De la tenue, Malfoy.

\- Ta gueule.

Le serveur ricana. Harry paya et sortit en disant un truc en français, sûrement au revoir. Potter remis son écharpe.

\- Ne me remercie pas, Malfoy.

\- Pourquoi te remercier. Je ne t'ai absolument rien demandé.

Le brun souffla:

\- Tu m'exaspères.

Il leva les yeux au ciel. Moi je préférais regarder mes chaussures. Soudain je revis mon corps étalé sur le sol salé, pieds nu.

\- Drago on rentre, j'ai faim, pas toi?

\- Non.

\- Tu ne manquait pas de nourriture en prison ?

Sa voix était sévère:

\- Je sais plus.

\- Si, tu sais !

\- Repas midi et soir, jeté sur le sol. De toute façon, je ne suis qu'un Mangemort.

\- Ne dis pas ça.

\- Quand c'est la vérité, si !

\- Tu..

\- Tais-toi Potter, tu me gonfle. J'ai mal à la tête à cause de toi.

Il se tut et regarda lui aussi le sol. Je rentrais dans son appartement et m'étalais sur le canapé:

\- Tu es fatigué ?

\- Chut.

\- Tu veux quelque chose pour ta tête?

\- Non.

J'entendis un souffle exaspéré et un truc heurta mon crâne. Je jurai et relevais la tête, pour voir un truc rond tomber près de moi. Je lisais " Aspirines". Je prit le cachets et me couchais en pensant à Potter. Potter encore lui, toujours lui. Je ne comprenais toujours pas pourquoi...

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

voilà, je suis trop crever donc je vous laisse. A la semaine prochaine et dites moi si cette fan fic vous plait ou non, j'aimerai beaucoup savoir ce que vous en pensez ! je remercie encore ma meilleure amie qui doit supporter toute mes corrections. a plus ^^ 


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

 **Disclaimer** : les personnages de Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas, mais promis l'histoire vient de moi et moi seule!

 **Couple :** Harry / Drago (Genre on s'y attendait pas)

 **Rating : M**

 **Note de l'auteur** : Salut, me revoilà avec une nouvelle fan fiction !

 **Bonne lecture** !

00000000000o000000000000000000o00000000000000o0000000000000000o0000000000000o0000

Je fus réveillé par Potter qui hurlait à dix centimètres de mes oreilles:

-DEBOUT!

Je me levai d'un coup et portai mon regard ensommeillé vers lui:

\- Du calme, t'es chez moi Malfoy, tu t'en souviens?

Heureux de sa prestation, il partit d'un pas souple vers la cuisine. Je balançai les couverture sur le sol et étirait mon long corps:

\- Tiens, tes vêtement.

Je reçus une boule de tissus sur ma figure:

\- Il faut que tu sois présentable.

Je regardai le paquet composé d'un pantalon en lin noir, des chaussettes noires , une chemise blanche en coton, un gilet chemise noir et un nœud papillon. Je rentrai dans la salle de bain et me changeais :

\- Tu es très classe, la-dedans.

Je me tournai et vit Potter, la tête passant par le cadre de la porte de la salle de bain:

\- Mais laisse-moi m'habiller merde!

Je lui fermai la porte au nez. Je fis mon nœud papillon et sorti. Il buvait un café, vêtu d'un costard cravate élégant:

\- Monsieur travaille .

\- Oui, je fini avant toi, j'irai te chercher.

\- Tu joues à la nounou, Potter?

Je pris un pomme et croquai dedans. L'eau sucrée coulait dans ma bouche dégageant une odeur délicieuse douce. Je mâchais doucement pour en profiter.

\- Je te rappelle que tu es en examen sous surveillance.

Je soufflai alors qu'il finissait son café et crachait d'une voix énervée :

\- Écoute, je ne pense pas que tu préfères subir cette mise en examen en prison.

Je frémis en y repensant.

\- Et là, tu ne seras sûrement pas à la petite prison du ministère de la justice, mais plutôt à Azkaban.

\- Ça va , j'ai compris.

\- Donc ne fait pas n'importe quoi aujourd'hui et tu pourras rester ici.

\- Pourquoi tu as voulu que je vienne chez toi?

\- Secret.

Il me fit un clin d'œil. Moi je voulais lui péter la gueule:

\- Bon allez, je t'y dépose.

Il posa sa tasse et me prit le bras pour me faire transplaner. Je fus devant le bar en un battement de cil.

\- Tu te souviens, pas de magie Drago, tu n'as pas le droit.

\- Je n'ai pas ma baguette.

\- Pas de potion.

\- Ouais, ça va j'ai compris.

Je me rendis compte qu'il me tenait toujours le bras. Il s'excusa et le lâcha:

\- Bon je te laisse, passe une bonne journée.

\- C'est ça.

Et il disparut.

\- Pauv' con.

J'arrangeais mon nœud papillon. Autant en profiter, je ne suis plus en prison, j'ai un toit et un lit, des habits et à manger. Croquons la vie...

La matinée se passa sans soucis. Salomé devait me faire connaître le métier et me donner quelques leçons de français. À midi, cela se compliqua, avec des tonnes de gens qui arrivèrent d'un coup.

\- C'est la pause de midi, c'est normal, dans une heure, il n'y aura plus personne.

Je servis donc des tasses de thé, des bières et tout ça en ayant un sourire ignoble sur la tronche. Et heureusement à 13h30, tout redevint calme. J'essuyais une dernière table. Le café était vide.

\- Tu as faim ?

Je tournai la tête vers Salomé tirait une chaise et s'assit. Il avait deux petits sacs. Je m'assis en face de lui:

\- Tu étais très bien aujourd'hui.

\- Merci.

Je mordis dans mon sandwich au jambon.

\- Pourquoi tu as fait de la prison?

Je levai les yeux vers Salomé qui prit une bouchée à son tour.

\- Toi t'es direct.

\- Pourquoi passer par quatre chemins.

\- Je ne connaissais pas cette expression.

\- C'est français.

\- Ah.

Je bu une gorgée de bière et lançais:

\- C'est compliqué.

\- Nous avons le temps.

Je souris.

\- Tu ne lâcheras pas ?

\- Non.

Je me calais au fond de ma chaise.

\- Tu as quelque de plus fort?

Je bu mon whisky et commençai:

\- Affaires de famille. Je suis un riche limier et mes parents sont des gens important en Angleterre. Ils se sont alliés avec une mauvaise personne.

\- Qui?

\- Je ne te dirai pas le nom.

\- un mafieux ?

Je déboutonnai lentement ma manchette. Je sentis mon ventre se serrer à la vue du tatouage démoniaque:

\- C'est leur tatouage? Jamais vu.

\- Ils savent comment ne pas être reconnus.

\- J'imagine. Et pourquoi tu y es rentré toi aussi ?

\- j'étais leur fils unique, celui qui aura toute la fortune à leur mort. Il voulait m'avoir dans le lot pour plus tard.

\- Tu t'es fait manipuler.

Je serrai les poings et baissa ma manche. Je fini mon verre et regardais Salomé:

\- Oui, royalement.

0o0

Le soir, Potter entra dans le bar:

\- Une bière, s'il vous plaît.

Je lui servis , puis il se tourna vers Salomé:

\- Il a été sage?

\- Comme une image, monsieur.

\- Parfait.

Salomé me sourit et dit:

\- Tu peux y aller, je finirai de rangeai.

Je hocha la tête et parti derrière. Quand je revins, Potter était debout à m'attendre.

\- Aller, on y va.

Quand on sortit, il faisait déjà nuit. Il était 21 h:

-Que veux-tu faire, Drago?

\- Que tu me laisse tranquille.

Potter s'arrêta devant le fleuve;

\- Marchons près de la Saône.

L'eau était sale, le courant très fort faisait faire des tourbillon à l'eau.

\- Pourquoi tu ne profites pas un peu, tu es semis-libre. Amuse-toi, rencontre des amis. Tu ne vois plus Nott ?

\- Je ne veux pas.

\- Pourquoi.

\- Cela me rappelle mon passé.

\- Et ce Salomé, il a l'air sympa.

\- Ouais.

\- Propose-lui de faire un truc un jour.

\- Pourquoi tu me dis ça, Potter, tu n'es pas mon père.

\- Tu es raison, il est mort.

\- Parle pour toi, tu n'as aucun des deux.

Il fronça les sourcils.

\- Drago...?

Je rugis:

\- QUOI !

Il s'arrêta, ce qui m'obligea moi aussi à me stopper; II me fixait avec un regard étrange,peiné.

\- Quoi, putain.

\- Ta mère...

\- Mais quoi.

\- Ne me dit pas que tu n'as pas su...

Mon cœur s'arrêta, je senti ma respiration devenir difficile, et je murmurai.

\- Quoi Potter….

Il fallait que je l'entende:

\- Mais elle est morte...

Alors tout se détruit. Des centaines de milliers de bouts de verre se fissurèrent à l'intérieur de moi et explosèrent dans un grand bruit d'écho effrayant. Je tremblais légèrement, je senti mon corps se serrer, je revis ma mère souriante. Me parlant, me caressant le visage. Une mère que je venais de perdre:

\- Drago.

Un bruit, un murmure lointain. Je relevai la tête, Harry Potter était là, flou, me regardant. Je voulais le tuer, c'était sa faute.

Je me redressai et lui attrapait le col. Mes yeux étaient brouillés de larme. Je lui hurlai:

\- C'est à cause de toi!

Il secoua la tête et dit.

\- Non, Drago je te le promets.

-Qui, qui !

Je serrai les dents, les sentant grincer

\- Qui Potter ?

\- Elle s'est suicidée.

Je le lâchai, et il porta ses mains à son cou et le massa:

\- Non ! Ce n'est pas possible, elle ne ferai jamais ça!

De lourdes larmes coulaient le long de mes joues.

\- Je suis désolé, Drago. Viens, rentrons, je te dirai tout.

Je m'assis dans le canapé et Potter me tendit un mug de thé chaud:

\- Bois.

Je secouai la tête et serrais un peu plus les couvertures autour de moi. Il se mit en face de moi et me regarda:

\- Raconte Potter.

Il croisa les jambes:

\- Quand ton père est mort il y a deux ans par le baisé, elle à était enfermée au ministère. Lors de son jugement, on l'a envoyée à Azkaban. Elle n'a pas supporté. Elle a fait une première tentative. Ils l'ont emmenée à l'hôpital. Là-bas, elle à commencé à délirer. Elle disait sans cesse que tu étais mort et que ton père aussi.

Que tout était fini, qu'elle ne pouvait et n'avais plus le droit de vivre dans un monde où il n'y avait plus son enfant. Alors un soir elle s'est pendue avec un câble qu'elle avait trouvé. Elle n'a rien laissé, aucune lettre ni mot. Elle pensait que sa famille était morte. Pour elle, elle avait perdu.

J'imaginais son corps pendant dans le vide et les yeux révulsés . Ses beaux cheveux emmêlés. D'un coup je hurlai. Potter recula, surpris. Je me recroquevilla sur moi-même en pleurant:

\- Maman...

Répétitif. J'avais mal, mal, mal au cœur, mal à la tête, mal et encore mal.

\- Maman...

Je reniflai comme quand j'étais enfant. Je voulais ma mère. Je l'aimais plus que mon père, plus que quiconque, c'était la seule qui m'écoutait sans rien me dire, qui m'aimer sans rien en échange.

\- Drago, calme toi.

Je senti une caresse sur l'épaule.

\- Maman ?

\- Non, Drago, c'est Potter. Tu te manges la langue, calme-toi.

C'est vrai, je sentais une gêne dans la bouche. Je sentais du sang couler sur mon visage. Je lâchai ma langue déchiquetée et me mit à trembler:

\- Vous, du calme.

Il se détacha de moi et revint avec un verre:

\- Bois ça.

\- Non

\- Bois, ça te fera du bien.

il m'aida à boire puis me coucha sur le canapé tout en passant une main rassurante dans mes cheveux et en chuchotant des mots que j'oubliai.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

voilà, bon bah dites moi si cette fic vous plait, j'ai aucun commentaire alors je me demande au moins si cela vous plait. bah sinon pas grave je vais faire ça au filing ! bon week-end à tous ! :)


	7. Chapter 7

capter :7

disclaimer: les perso Harry Potter ne m'appartienne pas, mais promis l'histoire vient de ma caboche.

couple : drarry

rating : M

Nda: salut, voici mon voici mon nouveau chapitre

bonne lecture!  
00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Dans la nuit, je me réveillai en sursaut:

\- Maman !

Je passai ma main sur mon front trempé de sueur. Je soufflai et trouvai à côté moi des médicaments, que je pris sans même regarder desquels il s'agissait:

\- Ca va mieux?

Je sursautai, Potter était dans l'autre canapé, face à moi et enroulé dans une couverture bleue .

\- Non Potter, ça ne va pas mieux, ma mère est morte. Pourquoi tu n'as rien fait ?

\- Je ne pouvais rien y faire.

\- Si, empêcher qu'elle devienne folle à Azkaban.

\- Je ne pouvais pas.

\- Pourquoi pour moi tu as pu, alors ?

-Deux années étaient passées, les juges commencaient à prendre du recul. Tu étais jeune, tu n'avais rien demandé c'était plus simple.

\- J'aurai préféré que tu sauves ma mère.

\- Et elle aurait préférait que je TE sauve. Dit-il en me montrant du doigt.

Je baissai la tête et repris un médicament.

\- Je...

Je ne pouvais pas, je ne pouvais pas rester comme ça. Je me levai et parti prendre une douche. Quand je reviens, l'autre était de nouveau endormi sur le canapé, les lunettes à côté, les cheveux en bataille et la bouche légèrement entrouverte. Je m'habillai et sorti.

Dehors il faisait doux. Aucun bruit. Je me baladai dans les rues pavées. Dans les allées entières de restaurant fermés. Je longeai le fleuve. J'avais mal au cœur. J'aurai voulu être de l'eau à cet instant. Elle coulait, sans penser à rien, juste couler pour rejoindre la mer, les océans, puis un jour s'évaporer. Tout à une fin sur cette terre , comme tout à une vie.

Les voitures passait doucement, s'arrêtant aux multiples feux rouges. Des jeunes passaient en rigolant, des bouteilles à la main. Une fille me fixa et sourit alors que je préfèrerai regarder l'eau couler.

J'aurai pu partir retrouver Londres. Mais je n'avais plus envie, plus envie de rien. Juste de faire ce que je voulais et ce n'était pas ça que je voulais. Je m'assis sur un banc en bois et regardait les quais. De l'autre côté, il y avait un bateau allongé, une péniche je crois. Elle était couverte de lumière des toutes les couleurs . Soudain une main se posa sur mon épaule:

\- Mais oui, c'est toi!

Je tournai la tête et vis Salomé. Il me sourit et s'assit à coter de moi. Il avait un sac à dos avec lui. Il l'ouvrit et sortit une bouteille:

\- Tiens, goûte-moi ça. C'est mon frère qui en fait chez lui, il fait une tonne de mélanges mais c'est super bon.

Je portai la bouteille à ma bouche. C'était chaud, très chaud et bon, un peu épicé:

\- Alors ?

\- Pas mal.

Il but à son tour.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais la ?

\- Rien et toi ?

Il haussa les épaules.

\- Je devais retrouver des amis dans un bar. Mais je n'ai pas envie.

Je hochais la tête.

\- Et la vraie raison de ton escapade nocturne?

Je soufflai

\- Je viens d'apprendre que ma mère est morte.

Il se pinça la lèvre:

\- Merde désolé, il y a combien de temps ?

\- Deux ans.

\- Et tu ne le savais pas ?

\- J'étais en prison.

\- Ah ouais. Mais personne n'est venu te le dire?

Je ne répondis pas.

\- Même le mec, là, Potter?

Je secouai la tête.

\- Vous n'êtes pas potes ?

\- Non.

\- Il a l'air de t'apprécier, pourtant.

\- Pas moi.

Il quelques gorgées et me la tendit de nouveau.

\- Tu n'étais jamais venu à Lyon?

\- Non.

\- Comment tu trouves ?

\- Sympa.

Je me réchauffai encore une fois la gorge et me tournais vers Salomé:

\- Tu habites ici?

\- Ouai pas loin, tu veux venir boire un verre chez moi ?

Je me levai et sourit.

\- Pourquoi pas !

On marcha un moment en silence.

\- Comment elle est morte ?

\- Elle s'est pendue.

\- Désolé.

Il s'arrêta devant une lourde porte en bois. Au centre, une petite main en bronze pour frapper. Il ouvrit et me fit signe d'entrer.

\- A Lyon, beaucoup d'appartement n'ont pas d'ascenseur, c'est super pour déménager...

On monta un escalier en colimaçon en pierre.

\- Et en plus, je suis au 4ème...

Arrivé en haut, je soufflai un moment. Il fit face à une petit porte et l'ouvris:

\- Ce n'est pas très grand, je vis seul et avec ce salaire au bar, je ne peux pas me payer du luxe.

J'entrais, il retira ses chaussure et je fis de même. C'était un comme studio avec un petit salon-salle à manger et cuisine en même temps.

\- Mais j'ai deux chambres, c'est cool.

On s'assit sur son canapé brun délavé. C'était drôle parce que cet endroit était très simple. Du blanc aux murs, quelques poster de groupe de musique et de marque de bière.

\- T'as mangé ?

Je hochais la tête, il sorti de verre et le rempli de son alcool secret. Il s'enfonça dans le canapé et bu quelques gorgées .

\- Bon Drago, t'as une copine ?

\- Je viens de sortir de prison!

\- Depuis combien de temps?

\- Quatre jours.

\- Ah oui, d'accord. Mais tu sortais bien avec des filles avant.

Je tournai mon verre entre mes mains.

\- Des hommes.

Salomé hocha la tête.

\- Je vois. Et aucun homme ne t'intéresse?

Je secouai la tête.

\- Je n'ai plus le cœur à penser à ce genre de chose.

\- Même un coup d'un soir.

Je soufflai:

\- Je ne sais pas.

Il tapa dans ses mains ce qui me fit sursauter:

\- Je connais un bar sympa pas loin, demain si tu veux on peut y aller.

Je regardai Salomé et haussa les épaules.

\- Et toi les filles ?

\- Ho moi…

Son regard voulait tout dire.

\- J'ai 20 ans, je peux tout faire, je n'ai pas le sida et je sais me servir de tous mes membres.

\- Ouais je vois.

Je vidai mon verre et me levais .

\- Merci mais il faut que je rentre. Je ne suis qu'en période d'examen, si je commence à me barrer je sens que je vais retourner entre quatre murs.

Il hocha la tête et se leva à son tour pour me mettre gentiment un coup sur l'épaule.

\- On se voit demain.

Je le remerciais et franchis la porte de chez lui. Je descendis les marches et retourna vers l'appartement d'Harry.

000

La pièce était encore dans le noir mais Potter n'était plus sur le canapé. Je le vis alors sortir de sa chambre, la baguette à la main en hurlant:

\- Malfoy! Où étais-tu ?

\- Chez Salomé.

Il se stoppa net.

\- Quoi ?

\- Je suis sorti pour prendre l'air et j'ai rencontré Salomé, on a discuté un peu.

Il s'approcha et renifla:

\- T'as bu ?

\- Oui j'ai goûté un truc que le frère de Salomé à fait.

\- Drago tu n'as pas le droit de sortir sans me le dire.

\- Je viens de savoir que j'ai perdu ma mère.

Il baissa sa baguette.

\- Ca va pour cette fois, va te coucher, tu travail demain.

\- Ouai, ça va !

Il tourna les talons et rentra dans sa chambre. Je me déshabillai et retrouva mon canapé et m'emmitouflai dans la couverture.

000

\- Debout!

\- Quoi?!

Je balayai du regard la pièce où Potter était juste devant mon nez je hurlais et lui éclata de rire:

\- Hey, calme-toi Malfoy, ce n'est que moi!

Je posai ma main sur mon cœur et me levais . Potter s'assit, je me mis en face de lui et me servis un café.

\- Tu vas travailler aujourd'hui?

Il hocha la tête et replia le journal magique.

Je me penchai et lu quelques articles . L'un d'eux parlait de moi.

" Le dernier Malfoy exilé en France pour son bien " en p. 4!

\- Mon bien ! Pff.

Harry tourna le journal et lu l'article en question.

\- Bha oui, tu n'es pas bien ici?

\- Hum...

Je tournai ma cuillère dans le mug.

\- Ce soir je peux sortir ?

J'avais l'impression d'être un gamin devant son père. Il leva la tête du journal et me regarda.

\- Avec qui ?

\- Salomé.

\- C'est que ça devient ton super pote.

\- Ça te pose un problème Potter?

Ma voix siffla comme un serpent.

\- Non, vous allez où ?

\- Dans un bar !

\- Oh.

Il replia le journal.

\- Je ne pourrais venir, j'ai beaucoup de boulot aujourd'hui.

\- Tu n'étais pas invité.

Il se stoppa et ricana.

\- Bien sûr.

Il s'enferma alors dans sa salle de bain. Je soufflai et fini mon café. Je retrouvai Salomé au café:

\- Salut.

\- Salut!

\- Toujours bon pour ce soir?

Je hochai la tête, alors on commença à travailler. À midi, le monde entier vint dans notre café. Et à deux heure plus rien. On prit notre pose dehors:

\- Il fait toujours aussi beau ici?

\- Hé oui, ça doit bien être différent de Londres.

J'opinai du chef:

\- Et toi tu as de la famille ici?

\- Juste mon frère, nos parents sont à Londres, ils travaillent à l'usine.

\- Et ton frère?

\- Julien, il est serveur dans un grand hôtel. Il vit dans le vieux Lyon. Il a 26 ans. On se voit pas beaucoup, il a une copine.

\- Je vois, tu t'entends bien avec lui ?

\- Oui ça va même si on s'engueule souvent on s'aime.

\- Et toi tu n'as pas de frère ou sœur ?

\- Non, déjà que mes parents ont galérés pour m'avoir.

Il but son verre d'eau et un groupe de jeunes filles passa devant le bar. Elles s'assirent sur le banc dehors. Je me levai et alla mes voir avec une jolie sourire:

\- Bonjour mademoiselle.

\- Bonjour, ce sera trois thés noirs, un jus de pomme et quatres verres d'eau avec ça.

Je hochai la tête à la blonde et revint avec leur commande.

\- Merci mon beau garçon.

Elle me fit un clin d'œil alors que ces amies se mirent à rire. Je retournai vers Salomé qui ricana:

\- Quoi, elle a dit quoi ?

\- Elle a dit que tu étais un beau garçon.

Je me tournai rapidement vers la blonde qui me sourit.

\- Tu n'aimes vraiment pas les filles, parce que là... Tu perds une belle prise. Si tu veux laisse-la moi!

Je haussai les épaules. Alors Salomé sourit à la blonde qui haussa les sourcils et les fronça par la suite:

\- Ha désolé, je crois qu'elle me préfère.

Il jeta un dernier regard et attrapa les verres .

\- Bon aller, on s'y remet.

Je lui tapai l épaules.

\- Ho ça va.

Le soir, je rentrai rapidement à l'appartement de Potter. Il m'avait laissé les clés sous le paillasson. Je me levai et enfilais une tenue quelque peu plus cool. Je retrouvai Salomé près du café en question. Il portait un jean et un sweat à capuche bleu.

\- Bon je te préviens c'est un bar ou il y a pas mal de gay.

\- Pourquoi tu y vas.

\- J'ai des amis gays.

\- Ha.

On entra dans une atmosphère toute folle. Avec pleins de lumières de toutes les couleurs tamisés et des fauteuils en cuir noir ou rouge. On se prit une table. Il n'y avait encore pas grand monde, à part quelques jeunes qui tournaient autour du bar, une bière à la main.

\- Deux bières, s'il vous plaît.

Une serveuse en mini short hocha la tête.

\- Bon, raconte-moi, ce Potter comment tu l'as rencontré?

\- J'étais à l'école avec lui.

\- Un ami?

\- Ennemis plutôt.

\- Pourtant c'est lui qui c'est porté volontaire pour s'occuper de ta mise en examen.

\- Je sais bien mais...je ne comprends pas...je veux dire toute nos années scolaire, on se voyait pour se cracher dessus voir se frapper. Et là, aujourd'hui Merlin,il m'est tombé dessus et il veut sauver son prochain.

\- Merlin ?

-Façon de parler anglaise.

Il fit la moue.

\- En attendant, c'est lui qui est là aujourd'hui.

\- Je sais... Et c'est lui qui m'a empêché de faire ca.

Je dégageai l'écharpe que je portais continuellement. Dévoilant la trace de la corde sur mon cou:

\- Tu as essayé de te pendre...

\- Ca faisait presque six mois que j'attendais qu'on me tue alors quand on ma dit non tu vas vivre, j'étais fou, je ne voulais pas vivre. Je voulais retrouver ma famille. Mais il m'en a empêché.

\- Tu n'avais pas peur?

\- Non.

Je remis l'écharpe et bu ma bière:

\- Il veut que je travaille , que je trouve des amis. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il fait ça. Ça lui apporte quoi à lui?

\- Peut-être qu'il cherche ton amitié.

\- Animosité oui. On s'insulte dès qu'on se voit et se cherche continuellement.

\- Bah peut être qu'il n'ose pas demander ton amitié et qu'il ne sait pas faire avec toi.

\- Hum. Je sais pas.

\- Moi je dis essaye au moins d'être plus sympa avec lui. Il t'offre un toit.

\- Hum.

Je fini ma bière. Quand un petit groupe de jeune entra dans le bar. Un garçon au yeux vert me regarda et sourit, pour ensuite aller au bar avec ses deux autres potes.

\- Hé! T'as chopé, il suffit plus qu'à aller ramasser le poisson et le fourrer!

Je me tournai vers Salomé, choqué:

\- Non mais ça ne va pas !

Il rigola et demanda une autre bière.

\- Ça reste ce qu'il en est! Bonjour, tu y vas ou pas? Parce que c'est pas ce passif qui va venir te chercher.

\- Passif ?

Il fit de gros yeux.

\- Bha t'es actif ou passif dans l'histoire.

\- C'est à dire?

Il rougit d'un coup et essaya de m'expliquer:

\- Tu prends les devants ou tu revois les devant.

\- Ha...

\- Donc?

\- Actif.

\- Voilà.

Le garçon se tourna vers moi et souleva son verre en faisant semblant de trinquer:

\- Là, il y a appel de phares.

\- J'avais compris.

\- Bon bah vas-y.

\- Et s'il parle français.

Salomé haussa ses épaules.

\- Démerde toi !

000000000000000000000000000000000000

Voilà, bon je n'ose plus demander des commentaires, vu que je n'en ai aucun, donc voilà si ça vous tentes, faites sinon tant pis.

A la semaine prochaine et bon week-end ( oui je sais je suis encore en retard le truc très très con, j'ai cru avoir poster mon chap la semaine dernière enfaite j'ai oublier donc bha vous aurait le droit a deux chapitre aujourd'hui !


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter** : 8

 **Disclaimer** : les personnages de Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas, mais promis l'histoire vient de moi et moi seule!

 **Couple :** Harry / Drago (Genre on s'y attendait pas)

 **Rating : M**

 **Note de l'auteur** : Salut, me revoilà avec une nouvelle fan fiction !

 **Bonne lecture** !

 **! Je préviens âme sensible ce chapitre contient du yaoi (peut explicite) mais cela reste du yaoi, donc si cela dérange certain merci d'attendre le chapitre de la semaine prochaine. Et les homophobe je sais pas ce que vous faites là , ( A part si vous êtes curieux ) !**

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Je le fusillais du regard et me levais pour approcher le brun. Il venait de s'éloigner de ses amis. Je lui fis face et il me parla en français:

\- Salut, Pierre et toi ?

\- Drago.

Il me regarda et sourit:

\- Tu es beau, Drago!

Je tournai les yeux vers Salomé qui me sourit à son tour :

\- Tu veux venir chez moi, j'ai envie de toi !

J'écarquillais les yeux devant ce tact de fou et cette franchise:

\- Heu...

Il me prit la main, elle était douce:

\- Dit oui !

Sa voix partait en gémissements et je senti mon ventre chauffer. Cela faisait deux ans que je n'avais rien fait, je pouvais bien m'y remettre avec un inconnu.

\- D'accord.

Il sourit et m'entraina dehors. Je lançai un dernier regard à Salomé qui fit un pouce en l'air et un clin d'œil.

C'est ainsi que je me retrouvai chez un français nommé Pierre. Nu sur son lit en train de me faire sucer. Je plantai mes mains dans son cuir chevelu et me mit à parler en anglais:

\- Hum…plus ...encore...

Il me lécha le gland, ce qui me fit pousser un hurlement de bonheur.

Il lécha mon sexe comme une glace et m'écarta un peu plus les cuisses enfouissant mon sexe plus profondément dans sa bouche humide et chaude:

\- Humm...

\- Laisse-toi faire.

Je fermai les yeux et me mit à respirer bruyamment. Il revint vers moi en rampant et m'embrassa puis murmura contre mes lèvres:

\- Je te trouve très beau.

Sa langue caressa la mienne pendant que nos corps se frottaient l'un contre l'autre. Il recula et se leva pour chercher quelque chose dans un tiroir de sa commode. Il revint avec un sachet:

\- T'as le sida ?

\- Le quoi ?

Il fronça les sourcils et remit une de ses mèches de cheveux bruns derrière son oreille puis ouvrit le bout de plastique.

\- Je préconise.

Il m'enfila un bout de plastique sur mon sexe dressé:

\- Hé! C'est quoi?

\- Un préservatif mec, tu connais pas ?

\- Heu...

\- Mais tu viens d'où ?

\- Humm...

Il captura mes lèvres et posa ses mains fermement sur mes épaules, se souleva jusqu'à mon bassin et soudain s'empalais sur moi. J'écarquillai les yeux face à ce plaisir qui m'inondait, je gémis alors qui lui ne dit rien, que des petits mots saccadés en français. Il se mit à bouger doucement commençant une danse infinie ...

000

Je retombai sur le matelas. Il me retira le préservatif et posa un baiser sur mon gland rougi.

\- J'aurais préféré le sentir directement mais bon...

Il se dressa sur ses coudes et saisi un paquet de cigarettes . Quelques personnes du monde magique en fumaient aussi mais c'était mal vu. C'était pour les traînées ou les moldus. Il l'alluma et souffla une fumée grisâtre :

\- Tu veux rester dormir.

Je regardai l'heure sur sa montre. " 3h." Du matin...

\- Merci.

\- Pas de quoi.

Il me sourit et arrangea ses cheveux en bataille.

\- T'as pas de copain ?

Je secouai la tête.

\- T'es un bon coup!

Je hochai la tête et il se recoucha et toucha mon tatouage. Je repliai instinctivement mon bras:

\- C'est quoi ?

\- Rien.

\- C'est beau !

Comment pouvait-on trouver cette marque belle ! Les moldu sont fou!

\- Tu voudras qu'on se revoie?

Je haussai les épaules et demandais dans un français horrible:

\- C'est quoi entre nous ?

Il fronça les sourcils et chercha quelque chose sur le sol. Il me montra tel un drapeau son slip noir.

\- Ca !

Je fis mine d'avoir compris. Demain je demanderai à Salomé.

\- Tu baises beaucoup de mecs ?

Il fit rouler son corps et s'approcha de moi:

\- Que de beaux blonds.

Il m'embrassa, sa bouche sentait le brûlé. Il écrasa sa cigarette et s'enfouit sous la couette.

000

Le lendemain je me levai et partit pour aller travailler. Pierre me donna son numéro:

\- Je t'appelle quand j'ai envie de toi !

Je hochai la tête et disparut de chez lui. Je retrouvai facilement le café. Salomé était derrière le contoir:

\- Tu es en retard.

\- Désolé.

\- Pas grave, alors ?

Je rougis et lui racontait ma nuit avec ce Pierre en question.

\- Pourquoi avoir fait ça avec son slip ?

Salomé pouffa:

\- Ca veut dire que c'est juste pour le cul!

\- Ha...

Il secoua doucement la tête.

\- Ton super ami est passé ce matin.

\- Potter ?

\- Ouais, il était un peu inquiet, je lui ai dit que tu avais passé la nuit avec un mec.

\- Il a dit quoi?

\- Que tu faisais bien ce que tu voulais. Et il t'a apporté des vêtements propres. Il s'occupe bien de toi!

J'enfilais les vêtements que Potter m'avait apportés et revint. Je servis une vodka à une alcoolique et revins vers Salomé:

\- Et toi ?

\- Rien, à part un mec qui à essayer de me draguer, quand tu es parti alors je me suis barré.

Je riais:

\- Sinon, il était bon ton Pierre?

\- Ouais il a dit que j'étais un bon coup.

\- La chance!

On ria encore, j'aimais ce genre d'atmosphère d'étendu:

\- En tout cas, ton Potter il s'inquiète pour toi. Tu as son numéro?

\- Je crois qu'il me l'a donné pourquoi?

\- Appelle-le et dit lui que tu vas bien.

\- Oh ça va !

\- Il avait l'air vraiment paniqué, je te le promets. Ne fait pas ton petit con.

Je soufflai, c'est vrai que je devrais. Mais je ne voulais pas montrer à Potter qu'on s'était rapprochés , qu'on était amis:

\- Je crois pas...

Salomé me tendit un téléphone.

\- Appelle !

Je soufflai et posais le torchon pour aller dehors. Je tapai le numéro qui était dans ma poche, pas celui de Pierre mais l'autre. Ca sonna trois fois:

\- Oui, Potter à l'appareil?

\- Ouais c'est Malfoy.

Silence.

\- Putain Malfoy! Tu étais où hier soir, tu ne m'as pas dit que tu ne rentrais pas.

\- Tu m'as dit de me faire des amis , j'étais chez un ami Potter!

\- Pour baiser !

\- Et alors? Tu ne peux faire cette tâche, je crois Potter.

Silence.

\- Potter… ?

\- Je sais bien Drago, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour faire ça!

\- Je gère.

\- Non tu ne gère pas, tu es en examen!

\- Ça j'ai compris, à des moments je me demande si tu ne voudrais pas que je retourne en prison.

\- Comment tu oses par Merlin! Drago tu fais chier!

Et il raccrocha. Je ruminai et retournai au café:

\- Houla, ça c'est mal passé...

\- Quel con !

\- Pourquoi ?

Je m'assis sur un tabouret à côté de la vieille alcoolique :

\- Je sais pas, je lui ai dit que c'était pas son problème, il peut pas tout gérer, il m'a engueulé presque comme s'il s'inquiétait vraiment pour moi. On est ennemis, je comprends pas à quel moment il a changé l'idée de notre relation!

\- Pourquoi tu ne veux pas être son ami ?

Je m'arrêtai net. Pourquoi je ne voulais pas être son ami ? Et bien... Oui, il y a ma mère même si quand je prends du recul, je me dis qu'il n'aurait rien pu faire. Je ne savais pas.

\- ...

\- Voilà, tu n'en as aucune idée alors arrête, de te prendre la tête fait comme avec Pierre.

\- Tu veux que je baise avec Potter?

\- Si c'est ce que tu veux.

\- Je ne veux pas, enfin je pense...

Il me montra du doigt, son verre dans la main quelques gouttes d'eau tombèrent sur le bois.

\- Ha tu penses t'es pas sûr !

Là vielle clodo dit dans un vilain anglais.

\- On est jamais sûr vous savez.

Salomé lui sourit.

\- Voila écoute la madame.

Et il lui resservit un verre de vin rouge.

\- Mais je ne pense pas vouloir coucher avec Potter.

\- Peut-être qu'il veut coucher avec toi.

Je repensai au silence qu'il y avait eu quand j'avais dit qu'il ne pouvait pas remplir cette fonction.

\- Bon tu en reparleras plus tard on bosses avant.

Ce soir, je terminai à 23 h, puis saluai Salomé et rentrais à l'appartement que je trouvais vide. Je me douchai et enfilais un jogging et un pull de Potter. Je rentrai dans la cuisine et ouvrit le frigo, saisis des courgettes, poivrons, aubergine et un oignon. Je fis bouillir l'eau et commençais à éplucher les légumes, mis dans une casserole les pâtes et les légumes. J'entendis la porte s'ouvrir. Potter apparu dans la cuisine en faisant les gros yeux surpris:

\- Tu fais quoi ?

\- Bah à manger !

Il s'approcha et regarda la casserole septique:

\- Tu sais faire à manger ?!

\- Les bases, pâtes, riz, légume et cuisson des œufs.

Il ricana et enleva son écharpe:

\- Bravo, je suis stupéfait.

Je me retins de balancer une réplique acerbe. On mit la table et cinq minutes après on mangeait. Je levai la tête de mon assiette, regardant Potter :

\- Alors ?

Il finit sa bouchée:

\- Très bon.

Je souris et baissais la tête, honteux de me réjouir d'un simple plat de pâtes.

\- T'as passé une bonne journée ?

Silence. Je relevai la tête; Potter me fixait avec de gros yeux de poisson:

\- Quoi ?

\- Esprit du grand Gryffondor sort du corps de Drago Malfoy !

\- Je...

\- Ca va, tu as de la fièvre, t'es malade ?

\- Mais pas du tout!

Il se mit à rire. Là je ne le suivais plus mais alors plus du tout.

\- Oui j'ai passé une bonne journée, Drago, merci de t'en soucier. Et toi?

Je hochai la tête, silencieux.

000

Je me couchai, la conscience légère. Le lendemain, je racontai à Salomé:

\- Bah tu vois!

Le midi on s'installa dehors pour regarder l'eau.

\- J'aime bien voir l'eau qui coule.

Il me sourit quand soudain le téléphone que Potter m'avait prêté et dont je ne pouvais envoyer que des SMS émis un son. Je regardai Salomé, voyant le nom de Pierre s'afficher:

\- Lis à voix haute !

\- He! C'est personnel !

" Salut Beau Blond, ça te dis qu'on se voie chez moi ce soir ? J'ai terriblement envie de toi et mes mains ne suffisent plus à calmer mes ardeurs ..."

\- Alors ?

Je lui tendis le téléphone:

\- Ho putain !

J'hochai la tête. Un autre message. Une pièce jointe. C'était une photo de Pierre, enfin plutôt de son sexe érigé suintant, annotée d'un gros " Drago". Pierre avait le visage rougis et une bouche en cul de poule.

-Putain ! Vas-y ! Ce genre de photo me fera devenir gay.

Je rigolai et regardais la photo:

\- C'est pas un peu un taré quand même?

\- Tu t'en fou, c'est lui qui demande à se faire sauter.

\- Ouais, c'est ça qui me dérange.

\- Tu veux de l'amour ?

\- Non mais ça fait pute.

\- Hum.

Nouveau message "tu as une pause?"

Je regardai l'heure:

\- T'as encore une heure et demie et je t'autorise à arriver un peu en retard.

\- Je sais pas.

Salomé se mit au fond de son fauteuil:

\- Tu gères.

Je me levai.

\- Tu me raconteras ?

-Ouais.

Je lui envoyai un message. " J'arrive reste chaud"

Je pressai le pas et arrivais devant chez lui je sonnai une voix me disait en gémissant :

\- Entreee….

La porte était ouverte. Pierre était dans sa chambre, nu, les jambes écartées, dévoilant son sexe dur et son intimité. Il gémit.

\- Vite, je refroidi.

Je défis ma chemise rapidement et approchait. De la bave coulait le long de son menton. Il gémit encore et encore. Je senti une bosse grossir dans mon pantalon.

\- Drago, vient vite!

Je rampai jusqu'au lit et captura ses lèvres il frotta son corps brûlant au mien:

\- Hum…Drago...prend...moi...tout moi...

Alors je le pris, le faisant hurler de plaisir et de bonheur.

000

Je me levai du lit et cherchai mes habits. Pierre gisait sur le ventre, étalé sur le lit, les jambes encore écartées, du sperme coulant entre ses cuisses.

\- Tu reviendras me remplir ?

\- Peut être. J'aime me faire désirer...

Il ria et dit d'une voix suave, se léchant les lèvres :

\- Je saurais te faire revenir.

Je hochais la tête et mis mon écharpe:

\- Aller, a plus!

\- Je t'enverrai des nouvelles , ne t'en fait pas.

\- Ok.

Et je fermai la porte.

000

Je retournai au café avec dix minutes de retard.

\- Alors ?

Je souris fièrement :

\- Il a supplié.

Il ricana.

\- Il est encore en vie?

\- Il respire.

\- Encourageant. Tu penses le revoir?

\- Je sais pas.

\- C'est à cause de Potter?

Je ne dis rien et prit les plateaux pour servir. Quand je revins, Salomé me fixait toujours:

\- Ecoute, je sais pas, je trouve que c'est ridicule avec Potter... Enfin, ça reste Potter.

\- Tu gères, quoi.

\- Hum. Il n'est pas aussi chaud que l'autre.

\- Tu ne sais pas, tu ne le connais pas.

\- Ouais c'est vrai, arrête j'ai des putains d'image !

Salomé rigola et parti dehors continuer à servir. Je m'assis sur le tabouret, pensif. Potter nu sur un lit à la place de Pierre, aussi chaud que lui... Je secouai la tête, je n'y croyais pas. Pourtant au fond de moi…

000

Le soir quand je rentrai à l'appartement, je trouvais Potter dans le salon à lire la Gazette.

\- Salut ça va ?

\- Oui et toi au ministère ?

Il haussa les épaules. Je m'approchai, il me tendit un verre de vin. Je m'assis et savourais en regardant le fleuve.

\- Et toi, au bar ?

\- Ca va.

Il referma son journal et me fit face. Une image de lui nu apparu devant mes yeux mais je la chassai. C'était ridicule, je ne pouvais être attiré par Potter...

\- Tu l'as revus, ton nouvel ami ?

\- Salomé ?

\- Non, le mec que tu baises.

Je sentais une pointe d'animosité dans sa voix. Il remit ses lunettes rondes sur le haut de son nez. Je vis apparaître sa cicatrice en forme de d'éclair :

\- Oui, je l'ai revu à midi.

Il me fixa les sourcils froncés:

\- Et oui je l'ai baisé. Ça te gêne Potter ?

\- En quelque sorte oui.

Mon cœur battit de plus en plus rapidement.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Voilà bon bah à la semaine prochaine, n'hésitez pas à mettre un petit commentaire.

 _Ma meilleur ami_ : C'est bâtard la fin!

 _Moi_ : C'est pour plus de suspense !


	9. Chapter 9

**chapitre 9**

 **Disclaimer** : les personnages de Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas, mais promis l'histoire vient de moi et moi seule!

 **Couple :** Harry / Drago (Genre on s'y attendait pas)

 **Classement: M**

 **Note de l'auteur** : Salut, me revoilà avec une nouvelle fan fiction ! Elle sera assez courte.

 **Bonne lecture !**

00000000000o000000000000000000o00000000000000o0000000000000000o0000000000000o0000

\- Je pense que tu vaux mieux Drago, que de te faire des traîner par-ci par-là. Je me souviens que tu appartiens à la famille Malfoy.

C'était vrai, mais mes parents n'aurait jamais acceptés un tel comportement si peux distinguer. Je posai mon verre de vin:

\- Et tu me propose quoi de mieux ?

Je voulais entendre un "moi " mais rien...

\- Je sais pas.

Ça voix n'était qu'un murmure:

\- Et bien tant que tu ne sauras pas, tu ne diras rien Potter.

\- Arrête de m'appeler Potter. Cela fait deux semaines qu'on vit ensemble.

Je me levai et me dirigea vers la terrasse. Quel con. Je voulais revoir Pierre. Le faire souffrir comme Potter me fait souffrir. Putain mais qu'est-ce que je racontais? Je ne n'étais pas amoureux de Potter. Il ne peut pas me faire souffrir si je ne ressens rien pour lui... Demain je demanderai à Salomé.

0o0

\- Bha là si, c'est sûr il y a un truc entre vous. Enfin toi envers lui.

Je passai ma main blanche sur mon visage, épuisé :

\- J'en ai marre.

Je repensais à mon ancienne vie en cellule. C'était... Plus simple.

\- Je veux retrouver en prison.

Salomé me balança son torchon dans la figure:

\- Dit pas ça.

Il avait raison. Je relevai les épaules et allais vers un groupe d'arrivants. À midi je reçus un message:

\- Ton chien ?!

" Salut Drago, c'est Potter j'ai un peu de temps à midi. On peut manger ensemble si tu veux ?"

Je montrai le message à Salomé:

\- Vas-y, tu redoutes quoi ?

\- Je sais pas...

\- T'es chiant comme mec.

Je soufflai et me levais :

\- Tu me raconteras !

\- Comme toujours.

" Où ça ?"

" Dans une petite brasserie, pas loin de ton bar"

Il me donna le nom. Je la trouvais et vit Potter dehors à une table. Il me sourit:

\- Ça va ?

Je hochai la tête.

\- Salomé ne m'en veux pas de te prendre pour ce midi?

\- Non, et puis ça me change de nourriture.

Il hocha la tête. On commanda, Potter prit son sac en cuir dur ses genoux et fouilla dans ses affaires. Il sorti un papier.

\- Tu vas remplir ça, c'est pour un premier bilan de ta mise en examen.

Il me donna le papier que je lu à voix haute:

\- Est ce que vous allez bien:

-Au plan moral ?

-Au plan psychologique ?

-Au plan physique ?

Triple oui.

\- Ensuite, que faites-vous de vos journées ? Je travaille. Que faites-vous de vos nuits ? Je dors.

\- Dis leurs que tu es sorti.

\- Et je suis sorti. Êtes-vous sorti ? Oui avec un ami. Avait vu et des relations sexuelles? Oui.

Si oui, avec moldu ou un sorcier ? Moldu. Avez-vous utilisé la magie? Non et vous le sauriez dans tous les cas.

Comment vivez-vous votre mise en examen ? Bien.

Est-ce que tout ce passe bien avec monsieur Potter?

Je levai la tête Potter regardait la route.

\- Oui. Avez-vous changé certaines de vos habitudes ? Ça va être long ?

Il haussa les épaules.

\- Je crois pas. Voulez-vous retourner en prison ?

C'est quoi ses questions à la con? Non. Voulez-vous partir de chez monsieur Potter?

Je levai la tête, il me regardait. Je dis non en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

\- Non. Fin du formulaire de mise en examen de Drago Lucius Malfoy.

Je lui donnai le papier qu'il rangea dans son sac.

\- Une bonne chose de faite.

On mangea puis je retournai au bar.

\- Alors ?

Je haussais les épaules:

\- Pas grand-chose.

Salomé nettoyait le sol et me dit:

\- On risque de travailler un peu plus tard ce soir.

\- Pourquoi?

\- Match ce soir.

\- De quoi ?

\- Foot.

\- Foot ?

Il fronça les sourcils et sourit:

\- Oui avec un ballon !

Je le regardai puis me dirigeais vers des hommes de chantier en pause. Le soir il y avait eu plein de monde. Tout ça pour voir des mecs courir après un ballon. Cela me fit penser au quiditch mais en moins drôle. Le match se termina à 2h du matin. On rangea les chaises, passait un coup de balais:

\- Vas-y rentre, je finirai.

\- Je peux rester.

\- Vas-y, Potter doit s'inquiéter.

\- Hum...

\- Au fait, c'est quoi son prénom?

\- Harry.

\- Pourquoi tu ne l'appelles pas Harry !

\- Je sais pas.

Il secoua la tête.

\- Abruti.

Quand je rentrai à l'appartement Potter était encore réveillé.

\- Je t'ai laissé une assiette dans la cuisine.

\- Merci.

Je mangeai un peu et m'assis sur le canapé.

\- Je pensais agrandir le placard et t'en faire une chambre.

\- Tu ferais ça ?

\- Bha oui j'ai le droit.

\- Merci, ce n'est pas que ton canapé n'est pas agréable mais...

Il me sourit je regardai ses yeux vert ils étaient beau. Je détournai le regard.

\- Tu as revu ton ami ?

\- Pierre.

\- Oh il s'appelle Pierre, comme c'est courant.

Je haussais les épaules, fatigué:

\- Non.

\- C'est quoi entre vous?

\- Ça te fait quoi ?

Il changea d'appui sur le canapé:

\- Rien. Je veux juste savoir.

Je voulais voir sa réaction, je voulais l'emmerder:

\- Je pense que c'est sérieux.

\- Ha bon !

\- Oui je l'apprécie beaucoup et je pense que c'est réciproque.

Il fronça les sourcils, curieux :

\- C'est cool alors.

Je hochai la tête.

\- Et toi ?

Il rougit.

\- Moi rien, enfin rien de bien stable.

\- Tu vois plus Granger et Weasley ?

\- Plus beaucoup, ils vivent en Angleterre.

\- Pourquoi être parti ?

\- Je voulais changer d'air.

\- Tu as des amis ici ?

\- Oui, des sorciers.

\- Et pas de moldus .

\- Non, pas beaucoup.

Je croisai mes longues jambes.

\- Quoi de beau sinon au ministère ?

\- Pas grand-chose, c'est calme.

\- Ma mise en examen se passe bien?

\- Oui pour l'instant.

Je m'étirai et baillais:

\- Bon.

Je me levai et enlevais mon écharpe. Je touchai par habitude ma marque.

\- Tu mets la crème que je t'ai donné ?

\- Je ne veux pas la faire partir.

\- Quoi, pourquoi?

\- Je sais pas.

Je rentrai dans la salle de bain puis me couchais.

OoO

Une semaine passa, je n'eus aucune nouvelle de Pierre et un soir il m'envoya un message.

'Vient me remplir mon beau '

J'étais sur le canapé avec un verre de vin et la Gazette. Nouveau message:

'j'ai tellement envie de toi et de ta queue'

Je frémis et sentis mon bas-ventre réagir. Nouveau message avec une pièce jointe. Je l'ouvris et découvris une photo de Pierres le torse nu et le sexe dressé. Avec un message :

' Je t'attends '

Je ne savais pas.

D'un coter je ne voulais pas. C'était une relation étrange. Il était étrange, un peu taré.

La dernière fois il avait voulu que je le frappe et l'injurie en lui faisant l'amour. Je savais pas si mon corps en avait envie mais ma conscience était réticente. Je lui envoyai un message, hésitant :

' Je sais pas'

Nouveau message de suite:

' Je ne suis pas assez convainquant ?'

Puis encore message:

' Je ferai tout ce que tu veux mais viens, vient, Dray...'

Soudain un appel auquel je répondis. Une voix gémissait à l'autre bout:

\- Dray...hum...oui!

J'entendais un bruit de claquements derrière:

\- Drago...

Je soufflai.

\- J'arrive.

Alors il raccrocha. Je le retrouvai chez lui, il m'attendait...

OoO

Je me retirai de lui, du sperme coulant le long de mon sexe. Il avait le visage rougi contre son oreiller et les jambes encore écartées:

\- Mec t'es trop parfait tu me baises tellement bien!

Je ricanai et me levai:

\- Tu t'en vas ?

\- Ouais je rentre.

Il roula sur le dos et se saisi de son sexe mou et commença à se masturber :

\- Non revint. Encore...

Il bavait et haletait. Je pris mon pantalon et bouclais la ceinture en cherchant mon t-shirt:

\- C'est ça que tu veux ?

Je me tournai vers Pierre il faisait tourner mon t-shirt sur son index, amusé :

\- Vient le chercher.

\- Donne Pierre.

Il gémit encore :

\- Vient...

Je montai sur le lit et le lui arrachai des mains. Il souffla brutalement, exaspéré :

\- Putain mais pourquoi tu ne veux pas me rebaiser!

\- Pas envie.

\- Je saurais t'excité de nouveau, ne t'en fait pas!

Je secouai la tête, ennuyé :

\- Laisse tomber.

\- C'est quoi ton problème, je suis pas assez bon pour toi ?

\- Non mais...

\- C'est la relation du cul ?

\- Entre autres .

Je mis mon écharpe:

\- Écoute, je ne changerai pas notre relation donc ne te prend pas la tête et profite.

\- Tu baises avec qui d'autres dans la semaine?

Il fit les gros yeux:

\- Autant que je veux et autant que mon cul peut en supporter!

Je grimaçai.

\- Tu me dégoûtes.

\- Tu y es bien passé toi. Tu n'as pas râlé pas quand je te suçait. Ou quand tu m'enculais...

Je secouai la tête.

\- Laisse tomber, c'est mieux.

Il replia ses jambes et s'assit :

\- Casse-toi de chez moi.

Je pris ma veste:

\- C'est bien ce que je compte faire.

Il me fusilla du regard mais je parti en l'entendant crier:

\- Gros con!

0O0

Je rentrai à l'appartement. Potter était là, je jetai mon manteau sur la table et soufflais, énervé:

-Bon je vais me coucher.

\- Ca va ?

\- Oui très bien.

Je me déshabillais et gardant juste mon caleçon je me glissais sous les couvertures. Potter passa devant moi. Je fermai les yeux et fit mine de dormir:

\- Bon bha, bonne nuit...

\- Hum.

Je ne voulais plus revoir l'autre con.

OoO

Le lendemain je me préparai et parti sans manger. Il faisait beau, aussi je ne pris qu'une chemise:

-À plus tard, Harry.

Je vis Potter tirer sa chaise pour me voir. Il avait de gros yeux et me fixait étrangement. Il me répondit d'une petite voix:

\- Heu ouais...

OoO

Je retrouvai Salomé sur la terrasse:

\- Salut.

\- Salut!

\- J'ai revu Pierre.

Il sourit.

\- T'a donné ton coup!

\- J'arrête avec lui.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- C'est un malade!

\- Tu gères, il va falloir retourner dans le bar pour t'en trouver un autre.

Je secouai la tête:

\- Ha tu veux tenter avec Potter ?

-Je sais pas !

\- Moi je dis tente. Qui ne tente rien n'a rien.

\- Encore un dicton français?

\- Ouais.

Je savais pas, moi avec Potter... Potter avec moi...

\- Je sais même pas s'il aime les hommes.

\- Demande-lui.

\- Hum.

On passa une journée calme. La patronne vint même nous voir. Le soir je rentrai plus tard que prévu: je venais de boire un verre avec Salomé et un de ses potes.

Je trouvai Potter sur la terrasse:

\- Désoler de pas avoir prévenu j'ai dû laisser mon téléphone dans ma veste ici.

Il hocha ma tête et leva la main. Avec mon téléphone ouvert aux photos de Pierre. Je le lui arrachai des mains, énervé :

\- Putain! Tu fais quoi par merlin! Potter POURQUOI tu prends mon téléphone?

\- Alors c'est lui Pierre...

Je fulminai intérieurement, mais quel con!

-Et alors ça te pose un problème ?!

\- Cet homme est un pervers, Drago.

\- Et alors et si je te disais que j'aime ça.

Il se leva et me fit face:

\- Je saurais que tu mens.

Je serai les poings:

\- Tu ne me connais pas, Potter.

\- Détrompe-toi !

Je lui crachai:

\- Ca reste ma vie intime!

Il regarda mon téléphone, logé dans ma main:

\- Tu lui en as envoyé ?

Je fronçai les sourcils:

\- De quoi ?

\- Des photos, Drago. Ce genre de mec poste des photos comme ça sur des sites. Tu lui a envoyé des photos de toi, oui ou non ?

\- Non, bien sûr que non !

Il souffla:

\- Ça te ferait quoi que je le fasse?

\- Merde! Arrête d'avoir peur que je veuille m'occuper de toi. Je m'inquiète, je ne veux pas que tu aies des ennuis, tu en as assez eu.

Je me figeais mais il continua:

\- J'ai le droit de tenir à toi, j'ai le droit de m'opposer à tes multiples conneries . Merde Drago, je ne te cherche pas la merde, je veux t'aider. Je ne veux pas être le méchant dans cette histoire.

Je reculai et posais le téléphone près de la fenêtre. Harry me regardais, perdu. Il attendait ma réaction que… Enfin je ne...

\- Heu...

Je fermai a bouche et tourna les talons, quittant l'appartement en courant jusque dans la rue. Je voulais partir. Je voulais voir ma mère. Lui parler, pleurer contre son épaule et sentir son odeur de parfum, chère aux sorcières.

Je couru, n'ayant rien à faire des moldu qui me regardait comme si j'étais fou.

Je voulais sentir le vent sur mon visage je ne voulais plus me rappeler de Pierre.

Je voulais juste reprendre un nouveau départ.

Je voulais ne pas avoir fait cette guerre, ne pas avoir choisi le mauvais camp.

Ne pas avoir perdu deux ans de ma vie en prison.

Vivre comme je le voulais .

Avoir connu l'amour.

Revoir mes parents.

Je...j'en avais marre, marre!

Je me rappelai soudain la sensation de la corde sur mon cou. Qui presse ma gorge et qui m'empêche de reprendre une respiration. Je sentais que ma tête tournait.

Je m'arrêtai je ne sais où, le long des quais.

Je longeai le courant d'eau passant sous un pont. J'avais les jambes qui me brulaient. Je comprenais pas Potter. Qu'est-ce qu'il veut protéger chez moi, tout est déjà pourri...

Comme si tout ce qui était bon chez moi était devenu noir, sale.

Je me posai contre un lampadaire près du pont. Je repris mon souffle. J'étais perdu, sans savoir où il fallait que sois mon prochain pas. Je répétai doucement dans la nuit.

\- Je suis Drago Malfoy...Je...

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Voilà a la semaine prochaine, désoler du retard :)


	10. Chapter 10

**chapitre 10**

 **Disclaimer** : les personnages de Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas, mais promis l'histoire vient de moi et moi seule!

 **Couple :** Harry / Drago (Genre on s'y attendait pas)

 **Classement: M**

 **Note de l'auteur** : Salut, me revoilà avec une nouvelle fan fiction ! Elle sera assez courte.

 **Bonne lecture !**

00000000000o000000000000000000o00000000000000o0000000000000000o0000000000000o0000

On me secoua l'épaule. Je levai mes lourdes paupières. Un vieux clodo était devant moi, il sentait mauvais. Je reculai et il me tendit un paquet de cigarettes que je refusais:

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous là mon garçon?

Tout me revint en mémoire. Je repris ma respiration et dit:

\- Je sais... Je dois aller travailler.

Je me levai. J'avais froid, faim et mal à mes lèvres engourdies d'avoir dormi dehors. Je marchai vers les quais puis retournais sur mes talons. Je demandai au vieil homme:

\- Où est le vieux Lyons?

\- Là-bas, à 15min à pied.

\- Merci.

Je fouillai mes poches et lui donnait les seules pièces que j'avais. Je marchais vers le bar quand le clocher sonna 10 h. J'était vraiment en retard. Je pressai le pas et arrivais dans le quartier. J'entrai dans le café. Salomé me fixa et me pris le bras pour aller vers l'arrière du café. Je vomi tout ce que j'avais dans l'estomac puis me rinçais le visage. J'enfilais les vêtements que j'avais laissé au cas où ce genre de chose arriverait. Je revins vers le bar et Salomé me dit:

\- Ça va ?

Je secouai la tête.

-Mec t'es blanc comme un cachet d'aspirine.

Je voulu sourir mais j'avais trop mal au ventre:

\- Potter à appelé, tu as dormi ou ?

\- Dehors.

\- Ça j'avais compris, mais où ? Chez pierre je croyais...

\- Dehors sous un pont.

Je m'assis sur une chaise.

\- Quoi, mais ça va pas pourquoi tu ne m'as pas appelé ?

\- Pas envie et je ne voulais pas je voulais rester seul. Je voulais réfléchir.

\- Ca va, j'ai compris.

Il prit son téléphone et le porta à son oreille. Je pris un verre d'eau et le sirotait tranquillement pour ne pas revomir.

\- Oui monsieur Potter, oui il est là... Oui... Non il est malade...D'accord. Je lui dis.

Il raccrocha alors que je venais de me servir un verre de whisky qu'il me prit des mains.

\- Sûrement pas mon grand.

Il le bu a ma place et je le regardai faire. J'étais présent sans l'être. J'était mal, je voyais ma vie défiler à deux a l'heure et c'était loin d'être agréable.

\- Potter arrive.

Je secouai la tête et me levais:

\- Veux pas le voir.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Il a trouvé les messages avec Pierre.

\- Ho merde.

Je secouais négativement la tête.

\- Écoute Drago, là il y a plus important que ça, t'es malade.

À ces mots , je me ruai vers les toilettes et vomi de la bile. Quand je revins à moi, Harry se tenait là, à coté. Il me regarda et dit:

\- Vient, on vas rentrer.

Salomé hocha la tête. Je suivis Potter dehors. On passa dans une petite rue. Il me prit la main et on transplana. Dès que je posai mes pieds à terre, je fonçai au toilette vomir. Harry m'aida à m'allonger dans son propre lit. Il me donna un truc bizarre et des aspirines. Il me mit une bassine à coté. Enfin quand il se calma, il s'assis sur le lit et déboutonna ma chemise. Je le regardai faire, groggy. Il m'aida à me lever et il m'enleva ma chemise. Il déboutonna mon pantalon mais je l'arrêtai:

\- Je vais réussir à le faire.

Je retirai mon pantalon et me glissais sous la couette:

\- Tu as dormi où ?

\- Sous un pont.

Il rumina mais ne dit rien:

\- Je vais te faire un onguent après je vais devoir retourner au bureau, je reviendrai à midi.

OoO

C'est comme ça qu'il me laissa. Dès qu'il disparut je m'endormi. Je me réveillai beaucoup plus tard alors que le soleil commençait à descendre. Je me levai trio brusquement car le sol tanguait sous moi. J'arrivais en dix minutes à la cuisine. Sur la table ce trouvais une assiette de riz et un mot:

"Je te laisse dormir je t'ai laissé du riz, repose-toi bien. Harry."

Je grignotai le riz et j'entendis mon téléphone sonner. Un message de Pierre.

" Tu ne veux vraiment pas revenir, je suis désolé"

Je l'ignorai et préférais aller me prendre une douche. Quand je revins, j'avais encore un message de pierre que je ne lu même pas. Je m'assis sur le canapé. Je fermai les yeux, j'avais chaud. J'allais vagabonder du canapé et de l'assiette de riz, de l'assiette de riz au lit d'Harry puis jusqu'à la douche. A 16h, Harry apparut:

\- Ça va mieux?

Je haussai les épaules, encore fatigué:

Il enleva son manteau et approcha pour poser sa main sur mon front et grimaça:

\- Je vais te faire un thé.

\- Hum.

Il revint avec une tasse:

\- Bois.

Je sirotai doucement, ça faisait du bien à ma gorge. Il me regardait, je sentais son regard sur moi, me dévorant le visage :

Mon téléphone sonna. Il allait pour se lever mais je l'arrêtais:

\- Laisse c'est Pierre.

\- Tu ne veux pas décrocher ?

\- Non, j'ai arrêté de le voir.

Il sourit puis fronça les sourcils.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Tu as raison, c'est un malade. Si tu savais toutes les choses qu'il m'a demandé de faire quand on...

\- Je veux pas savoir mais tu as bien fait.

Je lui souris. Le téléphone arrêta de vibrer. Il ouvrit la fenêtre, il faisait bon dehors. Potter alla dans la cuisine. Je fermai les yeux et m'endormi.

OoO

Dans la nuit, je le réveillai à 4 heure. Je tournai sur le canapé pendant un long moment. Je n'arrivais pas à dormir. Je me levai et bu un verre d'eau. Je retournai m'asseoir dans un fauteuil et prit le truc de la télé. Harry m'avait montré comment m'en servir. Bientôt, une image apparu. Ça allait très vite.

C'était l'image d'une voiture qui avait percuté un scooter. Les gens étaient en dehors de la voiture. De l'autre côté, c'était une jeune fille blonde. Elle court vers une petite masse, étalée au sol. Alors soudain elle se met à hurler. Son visage se déforme, dévoilant sa bouche grande ouverte. J'avais enlevé le son. Je voyais juste la fille qui battait des bras tomber sur le sol et regarder le corps du petit garçon. Il ne bougeait plus. Des larmes coulait le long de ses joues. Une nouvelle image apparu.

Je compris.

" Léa a perdu son frère lors d'un accident, il n'allait pas vite pourtant ! Sans casque, on peut perdre une vie mais pas seulement la nôtre !"

Nouvelle image.

"Protégez-vous et ceux que vous aimez."

Et soudain une autre image. J'éteignis la télé. Des images de la guerre me prirent, celle de dizaine de corps, de notre camp, du camp ennemi. Du sang et des plaies ouvertes, des membres déchirés, déboîtés. De la poussière, des saletés, des gens morts . Je me repliai sur moi. Mes amis, des serpentard. Qui gisait là, le regard vide et blanc. Je me mis a trembler. Je vis le corps de Rogue que Potter avait ramené. Son corp sans vie. Je murmurai:

\- Je suis Drago Malfoy...Je suis Drago Malfoy...

Je me couchai et ferma les yeux.

\- NON!

J'avais des images terrifiantes dès que mes paupières se fermais. Je restai là, a regarder l'autre fauteuil. Je ne pouvais pas dormir. Je ne pouvais pas... Le lendemain Potter me demanda:

\- Ca va ?

Je haussais les épaules. J'avais des grosses cernes sous les yeux.

\- Tu ne vas pas aller travailler aujourd'hui, je vais appeler Salomé.

Je me couchai sur le canapé:

\- Tu veux manger ?

\- Pas faim.

Il me toucha le front.

\- Tu es moins brûlant.

\- J'ai revus la guerre.

Il se stoppa net.

\- J'ai revus les corps, j'ai revu tout le monde, il y a eu plein monde et je n'ais même pas pu protéger ceux que j'aimais.

\- Personne n'a pu Drago.

Je me mis a trembler:

\- Ils étaient si nombreux.

\- Je sais bien.

Je fermai les yeux mais les rouvrit de suite:

\- Je les vois.

Harry posa sa main sur mon épaule dénudée:

\- Calme-toi, je vais te donner quelque chose.

Il me donna un cachet et je m'endormi avant même qu'il ne parte.

OoO

Harry était dans la salle de bain. A la cuisine, il avait lancé un sort pour préparer à manger. Il sorti de sa chambre et me dit:

\- Habille-toi, un examinateur passe manger ce soir pour voir si tout va bien.

Je soufflai et prit la salle de bain. A 20 h une femme arriva:

\- Bonsoir, Émilie, enchantée Drago Malfoy.

Elle me serra la main. C'était une femme simple aux cheveux attachés et vêtue d'une robe élégante.

\- Drago était malade aujourd'hui, c'est pour ça qu'il a petit mine.

Elle hocha la tête et me regardai.

\- On ne m'a pas menti sur votre physique.

Je fis les gros yeux et on se dirigea vers le salon. Après le repas elle m'entraina sur la terrasse. Elle s'assit et sorti une feuille. Elle mit de fines lunettes sur le bout de son nez:

\- Asseyez-vous, je vais vous poser quelques questions de routine.

Je pris place en face d'elle.

\- Vous allez bien?

\- Oui.

Elle cocha.

\- Comment ça se passe avec monsieur Potter ?

\- Très bien.

Elle me regarda puis cocha.

\- Nous savons que vous aviez des relations sexuelles ... Avec un sorcier ?

\- Non moldu mais plus maintenant.

\- Pourquoi?

\- On ne veut plus se voir.

\- Très bien. C'était?

\- Pierre Lafont.

Elle nota.

\- Un homme ?

\- Oui ça pose problème !

Elle secoua la tête et se mordit la lèvre.

\- Vous êtes heureux d'être ici?

\- Oui.

\- Vous aimez votre travail ?

\- Oui.

\- Vous avez un ami moldu qui est-ce ?

\- Salomé, il travaille avec moi.

Elle nota puis tourna la page.

\- Ressentez-vous le besoin d'une nouvelle tentative de suicide?

Je ne dis rien puis lâcha.

\- Je ne crois pas.

Elle hocha la tête.

\- Avez-vous quelque chose qui vous manque ?

\- Ma famille.

Elle me lança un regard désolé. Et nota.

\- Je vais faire une visite médicale et après ce sera bon.

Elle se leva et rentra je la suivis.

\- Monsieur Potter pouvons-nous prendre une chambre, je dois l'examiner.

Il hocha la tête et montra la sienne. On rentra elle ferma la porte.

\- Retirez votre chemise.

Elle regarda mon torse, la trace de mon cou, mes tétons mon tatouage.

\- Vous n'avez mal nul part?

Je secouai la tête. Elle prit mon rythme cardiaque et me fit un prélèvement de sang:

\- Vous ne touchez pas à la drogue?

\- Non.

\- Cigarette?

\- Non.

\- Vous buvez ?

\- Un peu.

Elle hocha la tête et pointa une lampe dans mes yeux.

\- Lors de vos relations, vous vous êtes protégés ?

\- Oui.

\- Parfait !

Elle se leva et retira ces gants et rangea ses papiers.

\- Tout va bien monsieur Malfoy. Nous en sommes ravis.

\- Combien de temps ma mise en examen va durer ?

\- Nous verrons, il n'y a encore pas de date fixée.

\- Et après ça il y a quoi ?

\- Tout dépendra de vous.

Elle sorti de la chambre. Je reboutonnai ma chemise. Elle parla un moment avec Potter, qui me lança quelques regards en oblique. Et enfin elle partit. Je me jetai sur le canapé.

\- Enfin.

Potter s'assis en face de moi:

\- Quel était ces questions?

\- Pas grand-chose d'intéressant.

\- Je vois, bon je vais te laisser dormir, demain tu reprends ton travail.

Il se leva je lui dit.

\- Merci Potter.

Il ralentit son pas.

\- Pas de quoi !

Et rentra dans sa chambre.

OoO

Je repris mes habitudes avec Salomé. Je reçus quelque message de Pierre que j'ignorai. Sinon tout aller bien. Lors de notre pause on se mit dehors, au soleil :

\- Comme il fait beau!

Salomé hocha la tête.

\- Tu feras bien de bronzer un peu, tes tout blanc!

\- Bronzer... Si je me mets trop au soleil je deviens rouge.

Il rigola.

\- Donc si j'ai bien compris cette nana était dégoûtée que tu aimes les hommes.

\- Ça donnait cette impression.

\- Et avec Pierre?

\- Il fait chier, il m'envoie plein de messages , je commence à en avoir marre.

\- Tu les as lus ?

\- Non.

Je lui tendis mon téléphone pour qu'il les lise :

" Dray, revient j'ai envie de toi je suis désoler" " drago..." " je te veux"

Une photo de lui à poils ,super, et:

" je t'aurai tu ne me donne plus le choix"

Il me rendit mon téléphone:

\- Tu sais de quoi il parle.

\- Non.

\- Ce mec est malade. Je suis désolé de t'avoir poussé à aller le voir.

\- Non t'en fait pas! C'est lui le malade...

On reprit notre travail. Une semaine passa. Je rentrai à l'appartement un peu plus tard. Il pleuvait dehors. Je me couchai sur mon nouveau lit qui était dans l'ancien placard d'Harry. Mon téléphone donna encore pour Pierre, voilà deux jours qu'il me téléphonait sans cesse. Je pris le téléphone, découvrant qu'il m'avait envoyé un message.

" Maintenant tu vas répondre "

Une vidéo était jointe. Je l'ouvris, c'était la chambre de Pierre. Elle était vide puis soudain je le vis apparaitre suivi de moi-même. J'avançai la vidéo de quelques minutes, où il était en train de me suçer. On me voyait bien en train de prendre mon pied. Par Merlin. Ce n'est pas vrai ce qu'il a osé... Mon téléphone sonna:

\- Allo ?

\- Dray...enfin tu as dû recevoir notre vidéo.

\- Putain mais ça va pas tu vas supprimer ça !

\- Je fais ce que je veux Dray...si je veux la mettre sur un site de cul, je peux le faire.

\- Salop.

\- J'ai envie de toi. Tu vas venir chez moi ce soir me baiser et je n'enverrai pas la vidéo.

\- Il y en à d'autre?

\- Oh, tu es malin, oui toutes nos parties de jambes en l'air.

\- Je vais t'éclater.

\- Je crois pas, si tu ne veux pas que des centaines de gens voient comment tu baises…

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Je sais je sais et encore je sais, je suis encore et encore en retard. Donc cette semaine vous aurez ce chapitre voilà encore désolé

Voilà, donc c'est décrété, Pierre est un petit con, comment va réagir Drago, va-t-il y aller ?

Et bha on verra…


	11. Chapter 11

**chapitre 11**

 **Disclaimer** : les personnages de Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas, mais promis l'histoire vient de moi et moi seule!

 **Couple :** Harry / Drago (Genre on s'y attendait pas)

 **Classement: M**

 **Note de l'auteur** : Salut, me revoilà avec une nouvelle fan fiction ! Elle sera assez courte.

 **Bonne lecture !**

00000000000o000000000000000000o00000000000000o0000000000000000o0000000000000o0000

J'entendis alors Harry qui venait d'entrer:

\- Rejoins-moi chez moi et ne préviens personne ou hop sur internet !

Je serai les poings:

\- Ok Drago?

\- Ok.

\- Oh super, je t'attends!

Et il raccrocha. Je balançai le téléphone contre le mur. Harry entra dans ma chambre:

\- Que ce passe-t-il ?

Je pris ma tête entre mes mains.

\- J'ai fait une connerie. Merde je suis désolé, tu avais raison, je ne voulais pas te montrer sue tu avais raison !

Ma jambe droite se mit à trembler violemment. Harry approcha et posa sa main sur mon épaule, intrigué :

\- De quoi, Drago ?

\- Je vais le tuer, il faut que je le tue et tout sera réglé !

Il me secoua:

\- Drago, de quoi ?

\- Pierre.

\- Quoi Pierre ?

\- Il a filmé sa chambre...

Harry ne dit rien puis soudain dit.

\- C'est pas vrai, je t'avais prévenu !

\- Je sais, je suis désolé, je suis désolé !

Je m'étais mis a trembler:

\- Je fais quoi ?

\- Il te demande quoi?

\- D'aller le voir.

\- Pour?

\- Baiser !

\- Par Salazar, c'est pas vrai, je t'avais prévenu Drago !

\- Je fais quoi ?

Je cherchais son doux regard vert mais il m'évitait. Harry tourna dans ma chambre:

\- Quand ?

\- Ce soir dans une heure.

\- Putain!

\- Il faut que j'y aille !

\- Je vais venir avec toi.

\- Attend on...enfin je...

\- Quoi, je l'oublietterai.

Je fondis en l'arme, il approcha:

\- Quoi Drago?

\- Tu feras ça ?

\- Oui voyons.

\- Je suis si désolé.

-Pourquoi ?

\- Je ne voulais pas être sympa avec toi je voulais te haïr.

\- Ce n'est pas grave.

J'hoquetai et me levais:

\- Il faut qu'on y aille.

J'enfilai mon manteau et on transplana. On monta les escaliers et je poussai sa porte. Harry avait apporté sa cape d'invisibilité. Il me murmura:

\- On fait comme on a dit.

Il fallait que je demande à Pierre où était son ordinateur avant de le stupefixer. Je rentrai et approchai de la chambre de Pierre. Il était nu sur son lit.

\- Oh tu viens même avec de l'avance, j'adore !

\- Ordure.

\- Je sais, aller vient, déshabille toi.

\- Où sont les autres vidéos ?

Il se leva et montra son ordi.

\- Tous là-dedans et là.

Il montra une petite caméra sur une étagère:

\- De beaux souvenirs , tu ne crois pas. Il s'approcha de moi et plongea sa main dans mon pantalon attrapant mon sexe au passage. J'évitai son regard.

\- Voila pas bouger, bon chien.

Il défit doucement mon pantalon en passant par-dessus mon sexe. Soudain Harry apparu et pointa sa baguette sur lui :

\- Stupefix.

Pierre tomba sur son matelas et ne bougea plus. Je reboutonnai mon pantalon et me tournais vers l'ordinateur :

\- Tu sais faire ?

\- A peu près.

Il s'assit et commença à pianoter dessus. Soudain on aperçut une séquence de nos rapports avec le bruit. Il l'enleva et dit:

\- Sympa.

\- Arrête, Potter.

\- Pardon.

Il supprima une, deux, trois vidéos :

\- Tu as couché combien de fois avec lui.

\- Je sais plus, trois quatre fois.

\- Il en resterai une ?

Il fouilla dans des dossiers et découvris un dossier entier nommé " plan cul" avec des dizaines de vidéos :

\- Je supprime tout.

D'un coup plus rien. Dossier vide. Je pris la camera sur son amoire et retirais sa puce:

\- Regarde s'il y en a.

\- Non, elle est vide.

Il fouilla dans d'autre dossier. Rien.

\- C'est non, je pense.

\- Parfait.

Il se leva et approcha de Pierre:

\- Elle est petite !

J'arquais un sourcil:

\- Tu insinues que la tienne est plus grande ?

\- Oui.

Je souris alors il pointa sa baguette et dit:

\- Oubliette.

Soudain ses yeux changèrent et se fermèrent.

\- Parfait on part.

Je brisais sa puce de camera et on partit:

\- Il ne se souviendra plus de moi?

\- Oui.

\- Merci Harry.

\- De rien.

\- Si j'avais eu ma baguette...

\- Arrête Drago.

On rentra l'appartement j'étais bien:

\- La prochaine fois, tu m'écouteras Drago.

\- Oui je pense que tu connais plus la vie que moi.

Il me regarda, désolé :

\- Je crois que je vais me coucher, trop d'émotion pour aujourd'hui.

Je m'enfermai dans ma chambre. Mon cœur battait la chamade. J'avais eu si peur. Je détestai ce genre de gens. Je me faisais toujours avoir et Potter venait m'aider à chaque fois. Est-ce que j'aurais fait pareil pour lui. Je crois oui...

J'entendis alors Harry qui venait ce coucher.

0o0

Une semaine passa, je n'avais plus de messages de Pierre. Enfin c'était logique, j'avais explosé le téléphone contre le mur. Harry avait eu la clémence de ne pas parler de cette incident au ministère. Moi je travaillais toujours au bar et j'avais touché deux salaire. J'avais en tout 3000€ environ, une petite fortune.

Un soir, j'invitai Potter au restaurant, je voulais le remercier.

Au début je voulais quelque chose de chic mais Salomé me promis que Potter préfèrerai quelque chose de plus simple.

On se rendit donc dans une brasserie. " La brasserie de Lyons" était immense avec une salle qui était auparavant une gare. Elle a alors été vidée , il y avait plus de cent couvert, c'était incroyable. De plus le service était au top, toujours un serveur ici et là, et la nourriture était simple mais délicieusement bonne. A la fin du repas, je payai, et on sorti vers 23h30.

\- Merci Drago, c'était super. Tu vois, je ne connaissais même pas cet endroit.

Je souris.

\- Allons-nous balader sur les quais.

On transplana. Il faisait bon ce soir-là, aucun nuage ne cachait le ciel. Harry regarda une péniche, alors je proposai:

\- On se prend un dernier verre!

Il hocha la tête. On se mit sur la terrasse de la péniche. Je pris un verre de verveine et lui aussi.

\- Tu as des nouvelles de sa mise en examen ?

\- Je ne sais pas mais j'ai reçus un message hier, comme quoi quelqu'un vas venir te voir.

\- Pour quoi?

\- Je ne sais pas, désolé.

Je secouai la tête.

\- Tu en as bien fait assez.

Je croisai les bras et regardais l'eau:

\- Tu crois que je pourrais retourner en prison?

Harry me regarda et se massa le cou:

\- Je sais pas Drago, je ne sais vraiment pas mais je ne l'espère pas.

Je lui souris, on se regarda un moment sans rien dire. J'aurai voulu avancer et plaquer mes lèvres sur les siennes mais je ne le fis pas. Je baissai la tête et dit:

\- Tu n'as toujours personne ?

\- Non…

\- Pourtant tu pourrais...

\- Tu insinue que je suis un apollon?

\- Non enfin je veux dire... Tu es Harry Potter...

\- Je sais mais si c'est pour avoir des petits cons écervelés...

\- Des cons ?

Il rougit et tourna son verre vide entre ses doigts:

\- Je me suis découvert gay il y a peu.

\- Oh. Attend comment tu as découvert ça?

Il fit les gros yeux:

\- Ah Drago c'est intime.

\- Oh...

Il baissa les yeux:

\- Une soirée arrosée au ministère.

\- NON!

Je me mis à rire:

\- Oui, bah ça... Tu vas me dire que toi tu as toujours su !

J'essayais une larme:

\- Non non moi je m'en suis rendu compte quand j'ai commencé bander au Quidicch lors des douches communes.

Il rougit:

\- Je vois.

On finit nos verres et on rentra.

Quelques jours plus tard, la même femme revint me voir. On se mit sur la terrasse le Soleil commencer à descendre et rayonnais de doux rayons jaune or:

\- Tout va bien, Drago?

\- Oui oui.

Elle avait relâché ses cheveux et portait un chemisier et un jean bleus:

\- Bon j'ai des questions pour vous.

Harry nous avait laissé il était à l'intérieur :

\- Alors, vous avez de nouvelles relations?

\- Non.

\- Plus du tout?

\- Alors vous êtes bien en France ?

\- Oui je parle bien maintenant, enfin à peu près, je me fais comprendre et je comprends.

Elle me sourit.

\- Je vois, que pensez-vous faire après ?

\- Après quoi?

\- Si tout vas bien, si vous êtes libre.

Je ne dis rien, je regardai l'eau couler, elle scintillait d'un or pur :

\- Je sais pas, j'aimerai bien continuer à travailler dans un bar ou un restaurant.

Elle nota et demanda:

\- Qu'est-ce qui vous manque ici ?

Je regardai l'eau une dernière fois.

\- L'amour.

Elle me regarda et sourit avant de noter:

\- Et avec Potter, tout ce passe bien ?

\- Oui très bien d'ailleurs.

Elle nota encore:

\- Donc tout va bien ?

\- Ouais je suis bien.

Je la regardai.

\- Vous savez je crois que c'est la première fois que je vis. Je travaille, je gagne de l'argent, j'ai un meilleur ami. J'ai Potter et j'ai Lyons.

Je baisai du regard, regardant les quais :

\- Je vois.

Elle se leva.

\- On va vite faire une visite médicale.

Elle me regarda comme la dernière fois puis me laissa. A la fin avant de partir elle tendit un papier à Potter. Et lui dit.

\- Nous vous contacterons.

Il hocha la tête et ferma la porte.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Chap plus cour, le prochain chapitre est sûrement le dernier !

Je le remet en ligne du à un problème de mis en page.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 3**

 **Disclaimer** : les personnages de Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas, mais promis l'histoire vient de moi et moi seule!

 **Couple :** Harry / Drago (Genre on s'y attendait pas)

 **Rating : M**

 **Note de l'auteur** : Salut, me revoilà avec une nouvelle fan fiction !

 **Bonne lecture** !

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Une semaine passa. Alors que j'étais au café mon téléphone sonna:

\- Allô ?

\- Drago c'est Harry, je viens te chercher tout de suite, ton procès a lieu.

Et il raccrocha. Soudain mon ventre se tordis. Salomé approcha:

\- Drago, ça va, t'es tout blanc ?

\- J'ai...mon…mon procès a lieu.

\- Quoi ?

Je tremblais, il m'enleva le plateau des mains et me saisit par les épaules :

\- Qui te l'a dit ?

\- Harry vient de m'appeler.

Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux :

\- Écoute, ton comportement à était très bien pendant toute ta mise en examen, il n'y aura pas de problèmes , c'est sûr Drago.

Je sentis mon regard devenir flou:

\- Je ne veux pas retourner en prison.

J'enlaçai Salomé et dit:

\- Salomé, je veux pas.

Salomé me prit dans des bras :

\- Je sais, mais ça va aller.

Je tremblais, je ne voulais pas y retourner ! J'avais enlevé tout ça te de ma tête, je n'avais même plus idée. Je repensai à la prison, à son sol froid et humide, à la solitude.

\- Je veux pas.

\- Drago, il faut y aller !

Je levai la tête de l'épaule de Salomé. Harry se tenait là. Habillé de la même façon que la toute première fois. Il me tendit la main :

\- N'arrivons pas en retard.

J'essayai mes larmes et me tourna vers Salomé :

\- Au cas où, je viendrai te voir !

\- Si c'est négatif, demain je suis mort.

\- Ils n'ont pas le droit Drago. Même en Angleterre, ils n'ont pas le droit.

Je soufflai.

\- Détrompe-toi, ils peuvent.

Je le serai une dernière fois contre moi et me tournais vers Potter :

\- Finissons-en !

Il me regarda et on marcha vers une ruelle. On tranplana au Ministère de la justice à Londres.

\- Je t'ai payé un avocat, ne t'en fait pas.

J'avais les yeux rouges. J'arrangeai ma chemise, passais ma main dans mes cheveux. Un auror approcha:

\- Drago Lucius Malfoy, je vous arrête pour procès en cour.

Il me mit les menottes, je regardai Potter et dit :

-Merci pour tout.

\- Je ne pourrais être là au procès , je suis désolé.

Je hochais la tête et criais :

\- Harry !

Il marcha à mes côtés alors qu'on approchait de l'ascenseur :

\- Je t'aime.

Il s'arrêta net et me fixa, je lui souris mais le garde me fit entrer dans l'ascenseur. Il se ferma et descendit alors je vis Potter, son beau visage, ses beau yeux et puis plus rien. Je fermai les yeux et respira un bon coup. Le garde me fit traverser un long couloir sinistre remplis de cellules. Je me retrouvai dans l'une d'elles. La même, la mienne . Il ferma à clé et disparu. Je hurlai:

\- Quand est l'heure de mon procès ?

Mais personne ne répondis. Je m'assis sur ma belle paillasse. Merde, me voilà au point de départ mais le pire c'est que maintenant je voulais vivre. Je fermai les yeux et attendis.

Le temps était long, très long quand on n'avait rien à faire. Je tournais, marchais, regardais le plafond que je connaissais trop bien. Comment j'avais fait pour tenir la-dedans ? J'ai vécu deux mois dehors et j'ai réussis à oublier ma vie d'avant.

Mémoire sélective.

Elle ne prend que ce qui lui plait. Ma mémoire aime la vie. Je repensai à ce que j'avais dit à Potter.

Je lui ai dit !

Je le lui avais dit !

Je soufflai, j'aurais fait au moins ça. Je peux mourir en paix. Enfin je crois. Je repensais à ma vie, ma jeunesse avec mon insouciance. Mon adolescence avec mes crises et aux nombreuses gifles que j'avait dû recevoir de mon père et de ma mère, aux nombreux coups de bâtons pour me forger le caractère.

Et puis au temps de Voldemort . Quel nom à la con !

Au jour où j'avait accepté la marque qui avait pris place sur mon bras. Et puis le jour où je suis rentré ici et de ma sortie. Le jour en France où j'ai su que je pourrais revivre...

Le jour où j'avait rencontré Salomé. Un ami, un meilleur ami. Jamais je n'aurai cru en avoir. Les deux brutes qui était avec moi à l'école n'était que des amusements mais Salomé était un confident, un vrai ami qui comprenait tout. Et puis Potter, celui qui avait voulu m'aider et qui a réussi . Qui m'a accepté comme j'était.

Celui que j'aime. Oui je l'aime.

J'aime son caractère de merde, ses blagues, son visage et ses cheveux.

\- Lève-toi !

Un garde me faisait face :

\- C'est l'heure.

Il m'ouvrit et me fit traverser le couloir jusqu'à la porte du tribunal.

Je retins mon souffle et entrai :

0o0

Le tribunal était plein comme la dernière fois. Sauf que cette fois-ci un homme bien habillé d'une une robe de sorcier noire et un sac en cuir vint vers moi. Il chassa les gardes et me dit d'une voix basse :

\- Bonjour monsieur Malfoy, je suis votre avocat, payé par monsieur Potter. Nous ferons tout pour vous sortir de là.

Il me sourit, c'était un homme de la trentaine, aux cheveux bruns et long attachés en arrière, doté d'une petite moustache.

Soudain tout le monde se leva. La femme de la dernière fois était toujours là. La mine sévère, le regard froid :

\- Bonjour à tout, procès n°188 de Drago Lucius Malfoy, serviteur de Voldemort à l'âge de 18 ans. Fils de Lucius Malfoy et de Narcissa Malfoy, née Black. Mort tout deux il y a deux ans. Leur fils Malfoy a fait deux mois en France de mise en examen avec semi-liberté chez Harry Potter.

Des voix ruminèrent.

\- Nous pouvons commencer le procès.

Mon avocat s'empressa de demander :

\- Votre honneur.

\- Oui.

\- Pouvons-nous connaitre le résumé de sa mise en examen ?

La femme se tourna vers quelqu'un et je reconnu la femme qui était venu deux fois chez Potter. Elle se leva et fit face à l'assemblée :

\- J'ai parlé deux fois avec M. Malfoy, à chaque fois, il a parfaitement répondu aux questions. La première fois, il était plus désemparé mais la seconde on pouvait vite comprendre qu'il avait compris où il fallait mettre ses pieds pour avancer.

L'assemblée me regardait avec des yeux comme si j'étais un fou, un monstre. La jeune femme rajouta :

\- Il a des amis, un travail, et une idée professionnelle. Je pense que ce sera tout pour moi.

L'assemblée se mit à l'union :

\- On ne peut chasser le naturel, il revint au galop.

Mon avocat demanda à parler.

\- Souvenez-vous du jeune âge de mon client, 20 ans. À 20 ans, on ne doit pas être dans un tribunal pour une affaire dont au fond de lui, il n'a jamais voulu. Dès le retour de Voldemort, on l'a obligé à prêter serment et à prendre la marque. Voldemort l'a détruit, vous le voyez bien, voyons.

M. Malfoy est ravagé par la culpabilité et la honte. Il a tué, avait-vous déjà tué quelqu'un ?

Il tourna sur lui-même en montrant l'assemblée du doigt :

\- Je ne pense pas que la moitié d'entre vous a déjà tué quelqu'un. Monsieur Malfoy n'a pas eu le choix. Il était jeune. Qu'est ce qu'avoir 18 ans dans une vie, rien c'est ridicule, il était manipulable comme de l'argile. Maintenant souvenez-vous, que faisiez-vous à 20 ans, vous vous amusiez, vous n'étiez pas dans un tribunal pour quelque chose dont on ne vous à jamais vraiment demandé votre avis !

Aucun bruit, rien puis soudain quelques personnes se levèrent :

\- Vous dîtes 18 ans c'est jeune, je l'accepte mais 20 ans, vous croyez que c'est mieux ? Laissez-le en prison pour dix ans, il en prendra de la maturité.

Mon ventre se serra je voulais vomir. Une femme se leva :

\- Je crois que vous ne nous avez pas tout dit, mademoiselle.

Elle regardait la brune qui était venu me voir. La veille peau continua :

\- On m'a rapporté qu'un Moldu avait été oublietté.

Elle me regarda :

\- Alors ne me dites pas que cela ne vient pas de vous, j'ai lu le fichier, vous le connaissez.

Alors vint le gros moment de râle, où tout le monde parlait. La femme se leva et demanda d'une voix forte le silence. Mon avocat parla d'une voix assurée :

-Oui, excusez-nous d'avoir mis de côté ce fait. Mais est-il important ?

Toutes les voix hurlèrent :

\- Oui, bien sûr.

Mon avocat se tourna vers moi, il était blanc.

\- Mon client a rencontré ce Pierre. Autant dire que cet homme n'était que vice et perversité. Il détenait des choses sur mon client. Alors simplement pour régler les choses, Monsieur Potter a préféré l'oublietté.

Au nom d'Harry, personne ne dit rien. Juste une femme se leva :

\- Ce n'est pas parce c'est Potter qui a fait ça qu'il faut ne pas appliquer la loi, ceci doit être puni par la justice.

Aucune personne ne releva et mon avocat la regarda :

\- Et vous pensez qu'il est juste de juger le survivant, notre sauveur. Je suis désolé de dire ça, mais vous délirez.

Plusieurs hochèrent la tête. La femme continua :

-II reste un citoyen.

\- Qui sans lui, vous ne serait plus de ce monde.

Les autres hochèrent encore une fois la tête. La femme au centre se leva :

\- Restons sur le procès de M. Malfoy, je vous prie.

\- C'est ridicule !

La femme au centre se tourna vers elle:

\- Miss Mayerling, arrêtez sur le champ ou sortez. Potter reste un homme juste et bon, il est notre sauveur.

\- Ce n'est qu'un gamin !

\- Assez !

Je sursautai. La femme troublée se rassis et l'autre femme sévère dit :

\- Faites entrer les témoins.

La porte s'ouvrit, je me tournai et vis apparaître Hermione Granger. Elle en tailleur-pantalon noir. Son allure était forte, elle avait la tête haute. Elle fit face à la femme sévère :

\- Je promets de dire la vérité, seulement la vérité.

Puis s'assit sur un magnifique fauteuil en bois. Mon avocat approcha.

\- Voici Miss Granger, que vous connaissez toutes et tous.

Tout le monde hocha la tête.

\- Miss, vous connaissez bien M. Malfoy ?

\- Bien je ne pense pas, mais oui je le connais.

\- Que pouvez-vous nous dire sur ce garçon ?

Elle me regarda et sourit :

\- Il a changé.

\- C'est à dire ?

\- Je suis allé le voir avant qu'il ne parte en France. Il était mauvais, détruit, honteux et méchant. Mais là je vois un garçon normal de 20 ans, qui semble juste paniqué d'être ici.

Mon avocat laissa un temps de silence :

\- Que pouvez-vous nous dire sur lui lors de la guerre ?

Elle me regardait toujours.

\- Je vous avoue que je ne l'appréciai guère. Un fils à papa. Mais lors de la grande bataille, ce n'était plus le même encore une fois, il ressemblait à un jeune garçon perdu, terriblement mal dans sa peau et avec personne pour venir l'aider. Si j'avais pu, j'y serai allé. Je lui aurai parlé et peut être nous n'en serions pas là aujourd'hui.

Elle se tut personne ne pipa mot. La femme sévère se leva :

\- Merci, Miss Grandger.

Hermione se leva et sorti en me souriant:

\- Témoin suivant.

Rentra alors le professeur McGonagall.

Elle me sourit et approcha pour dire la même phrase que Grandger puis s'assit :

\- Voici le professeur Minerva McGonagall. Directrice de l'école de Poudlard.

\- Bonjour.

\- Professeure, pouvez-vous nous dire ce que je vous savez sur Drago Malfoy.

Elle me regarda de ses yeux fatigués.

\- Oh Drago, un élève turbulent, il cherchait toujours la bagarre avec Potter. Un bon garçon au font. Bonnes notes, intelligent peut être pas assez mature, c'est ce qui l'a malheureusement détruit.

Je fermai les yeux et essayait de rependre une respiration correcte. Ca faisait très mal et à la fois plaisir de les entendre parler de façon quelques fois positives de moi et surtout de parler de moi, de qui j'étais réellement.

\- Et aujourd'hui?

\- Aujourd'hui il semble bien, peut être encore un peu perdu mais je ne pense surtout pas qu'il faille…

\- Nous ne demandons pas votre avis sur ce procès, professeur.

\- Excusez-moi.

\- Merci professeur.

Elle se leva et disparu. Mon avocat se tourna vers la foule.

\- Qu'avons-nous retenu ?

Silence.

\- Que Drago Malfoy était un garçon perdu, peureux voir lamentable si vous voulez, mais maintenant il est là, devant nous. Regardez-le.

Tous les yeux se braquèrent sur moi.

\- Ne voyez-vous pas juste un enfant à qui on a volé ses droits, ses décisions. Deux ans de sa vie en miettes pour cette marque.

Je pressai machinalement mon bras.

\- Il ne mérite pas ça, il est jeune, il peut se reconstruire. Même s'il doit être en examen toute sa vie ou surveillé ou privé de magie. Il ne mérite pas ça.

Tour le monde se mit à chuchoter. Mon avocat continua :

\- J'en ai fait des procès, Madame, Monsieur. J'ai vu de nombreux mangemorts. Je n'ai plaidé aucune de leur cause parce qu'il n'y avait rien à plaider. Mais lui...

Il me montra du doigt.

\- Il a la sympathie de Potter, il est jeune. Réfléchissez , mettez-vous à sa place.

\- Il reste un mangemort !

\- Je ne dis pas le contraire mais il reste aussi un homme bon.

Soudain, la femme sévère se leva et se pencha sur son bureau. Elle me fixa et dit :

\- Et vous Drago, voulez-vous vivre ?

Je restai abasourdie, alors je ne dis qu'un mot.

\- Oui.

0O0

La fin du procès approchant , les jurés partirent délibérer alors que je retournais dans ma cellule. Je m'assis sur le sol, remontant mes genoux contre mon torse. Je fermai les yeux, je ne voulais pas mourir, je ne voulais pas rester en prison.

Je voulais revoir Potter.

Je voulais lui redire que je l'aimais.

Mon souffle se bloqua dans ma gorge, je ne voulais, comme je n'ai jamais voulu tout ceci. Je jetai un regard haineux sur cette marque. Celle qui a foutu ma vie en l'air. Je la cachai de ma vue, en posant ma main dessus. Je relevai la tête, fixant le plafond. Moi Drago Malfoy… Malfoy, un nom qui ne m'aurait apporté qu'horreur, que de mauvaises choses . Je ne suis plus fier d'être Drago Malfoy.

Soudain j'entendis du bruit, je relevai la tête rapidement espérant peut-être trouver Harry. Je tombai sur mon avocat, qui essaya de me sourire :

\- Ils n'ont toujours pas fini.

Je hochais la tête, il s'appuya contre les barreaux, je demandai d'une petite voix :

\- Pensez-vous que… je vais mourir ?

Il me regarda un moment et soufflai :

\- Je ne sais en aucun cas. Mais croisons les doigts.

Je fermai les yeux, laissant mes larmes couler :

\- Je peux voir Harry ?

\- Les visiteurs n'ont pas le droit de venir voir les prisonniers lors d'un procès.

Alors cela allait ce finir comme ça, je n'allais jamais le revoir. Mon cœur se serra…

Les minutes passèrent, puis les heures. Au bout d'un temps mon avocat quitta les lieux, me laissant encore plus seul. Seul… je n'étais plus rien.

0o0

Enfin les gardes vinrent me chercher, je me levai comme je pu, ils me saisirent les bras me trainant dans les escaliers, me faisant traverser les longs couloirs. Je passai une main fébrile dans mes cheveux. Je regardai alors les couloirs. Je vais crever comme un rat, comme ce que j'étais vraiment.

Les lourdes portes s'ouvrirent. J'entrai le corps frissonnant, la peur dans le regard. Je regardais chaque personne, cherchant un réconfort, une réponse. Mais rien, tous avaient le visage de marbre. La femme se leva, elle me fit face. Je baissai immédiatement la tête.

\- Verdict de la sentence donnée au numéro 188 , Drago Lucius Malfoy.

La femme prit une pause, je retins alors ma respiration, mes genoux prêt à tomber.

\- L'accusé est libre, toutes les charges contre lui sont retirées.

OoO

Mon cœur s'arrêta pendant bien deux ou trois secondes, je m'effondrai sur le sol. Mes oreilles bourdonnaient, mes yeux étaient flous. Je pleurais. Avais-je bien entendu ? Libre ! Merci, Merlin merci !

J'entendis alors la salle se lever, petit à petit tous quittait la salle d'audience. Je relevai la tête, mon avocat me sourit pressant sa main sur mon épaule.

Je me levai tant bien que mal. Soudain j'entendis des pas venir vers moi, me tournai pour voir Harry qui se tenait devant la lourde porte, il semblait essoufflé. Il me regard et sourit en courant vers moi. Je souris à mon tour. Harry se jeta dans mes bras, il me serra si fort que je pouvais plus respirer

\- Oh, Drago, j'ai eu si peur !

Il recula et me prit le visage entre ses mains, plongeant son regard dans le mien. Alors tendrement il s'approcha, posant ses lèvres sur les miennes. C'était comme une douce caresse, je me laissai aller. Tombant dans l'étreinte d'Harry, approfondissant notre premier baiser.

Presque FIN

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Oh elle est jolie ma fin je trouve ;)

Alors qu'est-ce que vous en pensez, vous vous y attendiez ?

D'un côté je n'allais quand même pas condamner mon pauvre Drago =D

Enfin voilà, je n'ai pas fait un vrai Yaoi lemon avec Harry/Drago. Ne me haïssez pas...

Du coup pour vous faire plaisir je vais écrire un épilogue… ( si vous voyez où je veux aller)

Donc voilà dites-moi un peu comment vous avez trouvé cette fan ! ca me ferait vraiment plaisir !

Bonne fin de week-end bisous à toutes et à vendredi prochain !


	13. Chapter 13

OS

voici le dernier chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira!

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Je versai le café dans une tasse blanche et fonçais à la table. Je posai le café et la limonade et souris au couple :

\- Hey Drago.

Je me tournai et vis Jules de l'autre côté du trottoir. Il traversa rapidement et me serra la main:

\- Comment ça va ?

\- Bien et toi ?

\- Ça va, j'ai su que tu voulais monter un nouveau restaurant dans le vieux Lyon?

\- Ouais.

Je souris.

\- Je te sers comme d'hab' ?

\- Ouais.

Il s'assit dans un coin de la petite terrasse du café que je tenais avec Salomé. Je revins vers Jules avec une bière et un café noir pour moi. Je regardai Salomé zigzaguer entre les tables, il me sourit et retourna derrière le contoire. Jules commença sa bière tout en regardant le fleuve.

\- Bon, et ce restaurant tu vas l'appeler comment ?

Je souris, tout fier :

\- Chez moi.

\- Quoi chez toi ?

\- Il va s'appeler "Chez moi" !

Jules ricana et lécha la mousse sur ses lèvres :

\- Cool, Salomé reste sur ce bar ?

\- Non, je pense qu'il va venir bosser là-bas avec moi. Je laisse le bar à Pauline.

\- La jeune ? elle va pas tout te faire foirer ?

\- Non, elle est vraiment bien.

Il hocha la tête et croisa ses jambes:

\- Et sinon avec ton Harry, ça se passe bien ? Il arrive à te supporter?

\- Et je ne te permets pas, et oui, tout va très bien. Je crois qu'il va me demander en mariage.

Jules fit les gros yeux et me fixa, intrigué :

\- Attend, attend, comment tu sais ça ?

\- Bha… depuis deux jours il n'arrête pas de me mentir, il ment très mal. Et puis il ne veut plus que je fasse à manger. Ça fait deux fois qu'on va au restaurant en deux jours. Je crois qu'il me prépare un truc...

\- Hum…Et toi t'en as envie ? Ou tu vas lui balancer un non dans la gueule!

\- Je sais pas, j'ai envie, beaucoup même. Mais vu que je vais monter mon resto j'ai peur qu'on se voit moins.. . Qu'on se lasse...

\- Houlà ! Connaissant ton Dom Juan il n'est pas prêt de se lasser de toi!

Jules finis sa bière et rigola:

\- Tu te souviens l'année dernière quand vous vous êtes disputé pour une histoire à la con. Tu en venais à dormir au café, c'étais n'importe quoi. Et lui un matin il est arrivé avec le plus gros bouquet de bonbons que je n'avais jamais vu.

\- J'ai été malade à cause de ses conneries.

\- Oui, mais en attendant tu lui aies tombé dans les bras en pleurant.

\- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tout le monde est au courant de ça ? Le café ne venait à peine d'ouvrir, tu n'étais même pas là !

\- Avec votre couple, on a intérêt de tout savoir. Demain t'es capable de venir chez moi en pleurant parce qu'il te fait chier. Et dans deux jours me dire que vous allez vous marier. Donc désolé, mais avec vous il faut s'accrocher pour vous suivre.

\- Tu insinues quoi ?

\- Vous êtes compliqués, mais fous amoureux.

\- Bon alors tout va bien.

\- Ouais si tu veux.

Je finis mon café quand Jules montra du menton un bus.

\- Tiens regarde qui voilà.

Un beau brun vêtu d'un costard sorti du bus. Il me sourit, regarda à droite, gauche puis traversa. Je me levai et l'enlaçai. Harry m'embrassa, pénétrant sa langue dans mon entre humide. Je gémis contre lui, pressant mes hanches contre les siennes. Un raclement de gorge nous fit nous séparer:

\- On est dans la rue, on pourrait vous arrêter pour ça.

Harry rigola et m'embrassa encore une fois sur la tempe :

\- Tu m'avais manqué.

\- Moi aussi. Soufflais-je.

Jules sourit, Harry lui serra la main puis me prit par les hanches.

\- Bon aller, tu poses ton torchon, je te kidnappe.

\- Harry, j'ai encore du travail...

\- Tu as Salomé et Pauline.

\- Je vais pas les laisser comme ça, juste parce que mon petit ami le veut.

\- Si. Et puis tu es le patron ici, c'est toi qui décides , non ?

Je soufflais encore une fois et cachais mon sourire dans le cou de mon amant.

\- Bon ok. Mais c'est bien parce que c'est toi !

\- Je l'espère bien.

Je trouvai Salomé qui rangeait des verres, je posai mon torchon il me coupa dans mon élan.

\- Tu fais ce que tu veux, mais vas-y, sinon je te fou dehors.

\- Merci, sympa.

Pauline posa son plateau et demanda deux bières, elle se tourna vers moi et me sourit de toute ses dents :

\- Vous allez vous promener avec Harry ?

Salomé ricana.

\- Je pense qu'il doit avoir d'autre idée en tête.

\- Ah je vois…

Pauline prit les bières et partir en rougissant, je fusillai du regarda Salomé :

\- Tu me fais passer pour un nymphoman.

\- C'est ce que tu es !

\- Pas du tout.

Il me mit une gifle avec son torchon et dit:

\- Aller, sinon il va partir avec Jules.

Je secouai la tête et sorti, prit la main d'Harry et dit :

\- On y va?

Il hocha la tête et on prit une petite ruelle pour transplaner. On arriva dans l'appartement, Harry captura mes lèvres dans un baiser de feu. Je souris:

\- En fait, tu veux juste baiser ?

\- Non, je veux te faire l'amour.

\- Je vois.

Harry passa sa main sous ma chemise d'un blanc cassé et attrapa mon téton droit. J'hoquetai contre son cou, et lui mordit la peau en soufflant.

\- Tu es à moi, maintenant.

\- Et pour toujours.

Il pinça mon téton le faisait pointer, je gémis pendant que ma jambe pressait le sexe emprisonné dans le tissus du pantalon de Harry. La main de mon cher et tendre descendit vers ma ceinture, je chassai sa main et le poussait vers notre chambre. Harry se prit par mégarde la porte dans le dos. Il cria scandale mais mes lèvres le firent taire.

Je le jetai sur le lit et lui montai dessus comme un tigre :

\- Je vais te dévorer tout cru.

Il rigola dévoilant une gorge parfaite. Je fondis dessus, dévorant sa peau. Puis rapidement fit disparaitre tous ses habits. Je regardai alors ce corps nu qui était une offrande pour mon regard. Harry se tortillait et essayait de retirer ma chemise. Une fois torse nu, sa main courue sur ma peau pendant que ma bouche léchait ses boutons de chaire, dévoilant au passage son piercing au téton droit :

\- Dray…

\- Hum…

\- Enlève ton pantalon.

\- Retire-le moi !

D'un grand coup de hanche, Harry se retrouva en haut. Il était beau mon Harry, les joues rouges, les yeux pétillants, les lèvres gonflé, les cheveux en bataille . Il sourit tel un prédateur devant sa proie et descendis vers la boucle de ma ceinture. Il l'ouvrit, puis le bouton de mon pantalon noir, puis la fermeture éclair, et enfin mon pantalon. Tous ses gestes était lent, long, mesuré. Il souffla sur le tissu de mon boxer gris et lécha mon sexe par-dessus le tissu. Je dodelinais la tête de tous côtés en fermant les yeux. Harry remonta en léchant mon nombril, mon ventre, mes tétons, mon cou, mon menton, ma bouche. Il posa un baiser léger sur mon nez et dit d'une voix rauque, suave :

\- Prêt à monter au plafond ?

\- Je ne parierais pas sur ça.

\- Ha ouais?

\- Eh ouais.

Il redescendit tout en gardant le contact visuel, une fois sa bouche près de mon caleçon, il le descendit en libérant mon sexe déjà dur :

\- Je vois que mon petit manège te plaît…

\- Humm…

Il toucha mon gland humide et rose, je m'accrochai aux draps, déjà une pellicule de sueur était apparue sur mon corps. Harry passai une main si légère sur mes bourse que je cru jouir d'un coup :

\- Harry, fait pas le con !

\- En plus tu m'insultes ?

Il pinça mon gland me faisant gémir :

\- Je vais devoir te punir.

Il prit alors d'un coup en bouche tout mon sexe, je glapis et ouvris grand les yeux. Mes mains plongèrent dans ses cheveux, lui donnant un rythme. Une de ses mains caressa mes flancs, puis mes fesses, pour enfin les écarter et venir y plonger un doigt taquin.

C'était si bon, si fort, si…

\- Aaaaaaaaa….Harr…y, là, oh oui….

Harry passa sa langue le long de mon sexe puis l'enleva de sa bouche, je frémis quand le froid prit mon pénis. Un nouveau doigt entra dans mon entre, j'écartai un peu plus les jambes, lui donnant plus de profondeur.

\- Drago, tu es si beau quand tu fais l'amour.

\- Parce que sinon je ne le suis pas ?

Harry m'embrassa et me mordilla l'oreille.

\- Assez joué, viens !

Il m'embrassa encore et hocha la tête :

\- Bien majesté...

Il se mit entre mes jambes et me leva un peu les hanches, prit une noisette de lubrifiant et se l'étala sur son sexe dur et veiné. Puis lentement il le poussa en moi. Je fermai les yeux quelques secondes face à cette intrusion. Une fois entièrement en moi, Harry bougea puis ressorti et s'enfonça avec plus de rapidité entre mes jambes. Je gémis mordant ma lèvre jusqu'au sang. Je sentais son sexe me remplir, m'écarteler. Il s'enfoui un peu plus profond en moi, et soudain toucha ma prostate. Je gémis et criai :

\- Encore !

Il poussa sur ce point particulier, tenant avec force mes hanches, me pilonnant avec férocité. Entre deux va et vient, il chercha mes lèvres et m'embrassa avec passion, murmurant parfois des "je t'aime".

J'écarquillai les yeux et posa ma main sur mon sexe qui tapais sur mon ventre. Je fis à peine deux va et viens que j'explosai entre nous deux, j'entendis alors la voix grave de Harry me rejoindre. Il mit ses mains de chaque côté de mon visage et m'embrassa encore et encore.

\- Drago ?

Je relevai la tête, Harry était encore profondément dans mes entrailles. Je sentais sa semence couler le long de mes fesses, sur les draps :

\- Oui mon amour.

\- Veux-tu m'épouser?

Je souris tranquillement. Passant mes mains le long de son visage, posant un baiser papillon sur ses paupières.

\- Milles fois oui.

0o0

1 an plus tard.

Je jetai avec rage l'assiette blanche sur le sol et me tournais vers Harry qui fit de même. Je me mis alors à rigoler et il m'embrassa :

\- La culture de Grèce est vraiment bizarre.

\- Je te l'accorde.

On se leva de notre table et sorti du restaurant typique des îles grecques, pour profiter des derniers jours de notre Lune de Miel.

0o0

2 ans plus tard.

\- Drago, bouge !

\- Oui bah j'arrive.

Je sorti de la salle de bain, Harry tenait une bouteille de champagne dans les mains. De l'autre il me saisit le bras et on transplana.

Aujourd'hui on fêtait la fin de ma « semi-mise en examen » j'avais enfin pu retrouver ma baguette, ma magie.

On monta les escaliers, avant de toquer, Harry m'embrassa et me souffla un je t'aime. La porte s'ouvrit sur la copine de Salomé, Fleur :

\- Salut, entrez, le frère de Salomé nous a ramené son super alcool. On a prévus de se bourrer la gueule !

Je souris et poussa Harry a rentré, ce dernier secoua la tête en murmurant:

\- La soirée va être longue.

0o0

5 ans plus tard.

Je gémis et embrassa l'homme. Enfin je me libérai entre deux râles et m'effondrais sur le lit.

\- Harry, je t'aime.

\- Moi aussi.

Je caressai le contour de son visage, Harry était toujours aussi beau, aussi bien, aussi Harry.

\- Je veux revoir le monde de la magie.

Harry se leva sur ses coudes, le visage surprit.

\- C'est bien Drago. On ira quand tu veux, on prendra le temps qu'il faut, ok ?

\- Hum.

Il m'embrassa le front et me prit contre lui, entortillant nos jambes, nos bras, nos cœurs, nos âmes.

0o0

6 ans plus tard.

J'ouvris la porte de mon deuxième restaurant, celui dans le côté magique. Juliette, Max et Lucas arrivèrent quelques minutes après. Je donnai le nouveau menu a Juliette qui fonça aux cuisines avec Max. Lucas prépara la salle. Mon restaurant " Chez moi " à Lyon marchait du tonnerre.

J'avais réussi, comme disait beaucoup de mes clients, à mettre de la magie dans mes plats, en fait j'avais des petits secret bien à moi, comme des ingrédients pas très Moldu. Ici dans le monde magique, c'était l'inverse. Mon restaurant « chez nous » était purement Moldu, sans magie.

J'appelai rapidement Salomé puis retournais en cuisine. Harry vint le soir avant l'ouverture et il m'offrit un bouquet de bonbons. Je l'embrassai à perdre haleine et passai rapidement dans mon bureau en haut avec lui…

0o0

8 ans plus tard.

Je serai contre moi le petit être qui était né grâce à la magie. Cet être qui venait de moi et d'Harry. Ce petit bonhomme qui se nommait " Scorpus ".

Je regardai Harry qui me sourit tendrement et me serra dans ses bras, prenant en sandwich notre enfant. Je vivais heureux, si heureux que j'avais réussis à positiver toutes les choses de ma vie. Sans toutes ses " mauvais choses " je n'aurais pas rencontré le vrai Harry, je n'aurais peut-être jamais été vraiment heureux. Je n'aurais pas eu un si beau garçon. Je n'aurais juste pas était heureux.

\- Je vous aime.

\- Je vous aime aussi.

Je souris.

0o0

12 ans plus tard.

\- Scorpus, enlève les doigts de ton nez.

\- Je fais ce que je veux.

Harry souffla et me lança un regard noir :

\- Ton fils te ressemble beaucoup trop !

\- Normal, c'est mon fils.

\- Et le miens aussi.

\- Oui, mais il a choisis les caractères les plus positif. Et je crains pour toi que c'était les miens qui semblait les plus avantageux.

\- Je te hais.

\- Moi aussi, je t'aime!

Scorpus grimaça quand j'embrassai à pleine bouche son petit papa brun.

0o0

Beaucoup plus tard.

\- Je t'aime.

\- Je t'aime.

FIN

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Voila.

Dites-moi un peu ce que vous avez pensez de toute ma fic.

Ça me ferait grave plaisir.

Sinon je vais bientôt commencer une nouvelle fic.

Je pense qu'il va falloir que vous attendiez un peu avant que je ne la mette en ligne. Mais restez proche. Je pense que dans deux semaines il y aura le premier chap.

Donc merci à tous pour ceux qui m'ont suivi pendant ses semaines. Désoler de mes retards. Je suis super heureuse et j'espère que cette histoire vous a plu.

Je vous dis donc à dans 15 jours !

Merci à toutes et à tous du fond du cœur !

JVEUX DES REVIEWS


End file.
